


Chinese translation on "Bound & Determined"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abduction, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一：完美世界】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound & Determined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133653) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



【章一：完美世界】

這世界不是完美的。如是世界是完美的，在他夢見娜美桑、羅賓醬還有薇薇醬在雨中身穿純白襯衣，讓他越看越爽時，不該讓誰來吵醒他啊；不該讓那笨蛋劍士咒罵著把他吵醒啊；更不該在半睡不醒的時候讓他的腦袋悶悶鈍痛啊，睜開雙眼時還以為腦袋要爆炸了，難道是後勁超強的宿醉不成？去你的綠藻頭！繼續睡繼續睡。

「你他媽别忽悠我！臭廚子！我看到你眨眼了！不準打呼！這全是你的錯！」

「吵死了！」山治含糊吼道，朝著聲音的來源一腳踢去，也不曉得會不會踢中。然而腿才踢出一半就被硬生生拽住，還喀啦喀啦的不住作響，聲音就像……

這世界絕對不是完美的。如果世界是完美的，不該起來就發現自己身處漆黑的牢房，手腳被牢牢拴在石壁上啊；更不該跟綠藻頭一起被拴著啊，而且老高的天花給鑲上鐵柵，照射下來的唯一光綫恰好照亮了對方氣得要殺人的眼神。

縱是身處逆境，山治還是反問道：「老子的錯？！你腦袋壞啦？」索隆只得朝得乾瞪眼。山治使勁扯著手，可是鎖鏈死死嵌進牆裏，紋風不動，倒是鐵鏈喀啦喀啦的，像鈴鐺似的響個正歡。「這他媽是──是你的錯好吧！」

「你說什麼？」索隆咆哮。

「哎。媽的，别嚷嚷叫。」山治吼回去，死劍士這是魔音貫耳啊！腦袋痛得要爆炸粉碎了。

「這‧怎‧麼‧會‧是‧我‧的‧錯？」索隆一字一頓地低吼著，像盯上獵物的毒蛇似的。

「你不是在場嗎？你自己知道。」山治試著比劃示意，卻失敗了。如果他的手能多挪那麼一點點，倒比較有說服力。如果他能想起昨晚到底發生什麼事，而不是只有一閃而過的模糊印象，則更能理直氣壯了。他肯定綠藻頭昨晚也在那個酒館裏。他應該是為了……什麼事才吼自己吧？

是自己的錯也好，不是自己的錯也好，山治打死也不會認錯，起碼不要對綠藻頭認錯啊。劍士能照顧好自己，所以他被栓在牆上是他活該。而山治自己……

他又扯扯鐵鏈。非常沉，鐵鏈用精鐵鍊成，死死鑲嵌在牆壁裏可半點不放水。山治又側過頭看去，結實的鐵銬只是簡單地鈎著鐵鏈而已，可是他沒法扭過手腕摳到鎖扣啊。他一腳抵著石壁，一腳使勁踢出，然而鐵鏈只是勒得更緊了，腳鐐深深陷入他的腳踝。

「那可是精鐵打造的，嵌進石壁裏。」劍士開口：「手腳給綁成這樣，你可踢不斷鎖鏈。我已經試過了。」   
單比蠻勁的話自己可比不上筋肉劍士──自己只輸那麼『一丁點』而已，而且不是『單比蠻勁』的話自己絕對不輸他。不過如果連綠藻頭也砍不斷的話，自己倒也不必試了。「好吧，這是什麼地方？」山治打量四周。粗糙石壁嵌上厚重的橡木門板，門上只剩一扇鑲上鐵柵的小窗，加上對面的牆掛上形形色色的尖銳刑具，讓這房間更像刑室了。

「你才清楚呢。」索隆咕噥道：「跟她搭訕的人是你啊。」

她？

啊對了，是『她』。那高佻的長髮Lady願意聽自己埋怨笨蛋劍士呢，還好心地請他倆喝酒。自己喝多少了？山治清楚記得自己喝了一……不、六杯……

最少，那Lady的美腿還是漂亮纖長的。山治又環視四周。「她沒告訴我。」

「欸？她沒說要把你拴在牢房嗎？」索隆不住挖苦：「嘿，當然沒有說啊，真說了她也根本不必下藥，勾勾手指你就會飄著跟過去了。」

「她才不是那種Lady！」山治拒議。「她到酒館可能只是找樂子而已，然後別的什麼人把我們抓起來。是你自己連喝啤酒都酒醉而已，不要把責任推到Lady身上！」

「不是喝醉了！是她在酒裏加料。我的腦袋都痛到快爆炸了。」

「你這是宿醉啦，豬頭。」

「老子的字典從沒有『宿醉』二字！我來到酒館時你已經站不住腳了，可是你也沒喝多少呀，酒保是這樣說的。肯定是她加料了。」

「加料的是『別人』。你別把責任推到她身上。」

「別人？你知道那個『別人』是誰嗎？不然就只可能是她──」

「你可別這種眼神看我！頭頂掛著懸賞金的人可是『你』啊。」山治使勁扭動雙手，卻被喀啦作響的鎖鏈緊緊扯回去。他想抽煙讓自己不再想吐，讓頭痛消失，可是，就算煙盒沒被搜去、還留在口袋，他也沒法摳得到。「那些人的目標大概是你或路飛吧，我只是無辜受牽連啊。」

「這裏應該不是海軍基地，跟懸賞什麼的沒半點關係！況且你怎麼時候無辜過了？你這花痴廚子！我還沒來到酒館，她已經纏著你了！不然就是你纏著她。」

「就算沒有lady願望多望你那頭綠草一眼，你也不用誣陷──」

「我用得著找個向我下藥，又把我栓在石壁的婊子嗎？！」

「你多說一遍試試看！混帳海藻頭！看我會不會──」

「你會怎樣？你也被栓在牆上吧？女人給你什麼你就喝什麼，豬頭啊你？」

「慢著！怎麼你也中招了？如果你知道我──」

「起初不知道。」索隆急促應道：「喝了一杯以後就知道了。或許是兩杯。」

媽的超想抽煙啊。「又沒有漂亮的Lady，人家給你什麼你就喝什麼，豬頭啊你？」

「酒是你給我喝的！捲眉妖怪！我就說了，這都全是你的錯！」

山治若有所思地看著被拴在石壁的劍士。很好，讓綠藻頭再大火一點，那傢伙就能直接把鐵鏈扯出來了──當然，要是自己無法掙脫的話，在發飆的劍士面前也只被他生生掐死，但是……「我們被抓，不都是你這豬頭死酒鬼的錯嗎？」

「是你這廢柴花痴男的錯！」

「你連幾根鐵鏈都砍不斷啊？」山治眨眨眼，突然發現另外一個讓劍士不爽的原因。「喂，你的劍在哪？」

「在安全的地方。」陌生的聲音突然插入。

山治這才注意到橡木門已經大開，三個邋遢的男人走進來了。那個Lady可不在這裏。

山治瞄瞄說話的秃頭胖子身後，對索隆說：「就說了吧，這事跟Lady無關。」

「搞不好她才是幕後黑手呢。」索隆反駁得毫不客氣。

胖子又插嘴道：「如果你們指昨晚的女伴的話，她跟這事的確毫無關係，她不過是賺到了一點貝里而已。」

「就說了吧！」

「不過錢到了那種婊子手上，大概都已經花光買酒了。」胖男人繼續說：「反正她也不愁沒有海賊買她。」

山治閉上雙眼，殺意讓眼前猩紅紛舞，一會才睜開眼睛，清冷淡然地說：「喂，劍士。看到那胖得像生麪團過度發酵的豬頭吧？那傢伙歸我了，我要把他全身206塊骨頭全部踢碎。」

他能清楚看見朝自己揍來的拳頭，可是卻沒法閃避。胖子的手背狠狠甩上他的頰顎，讓他的頭重重磕到石壁上。

「你真的能踢碎他的骨頭嗎？」山治的腦袋嗡嗡作響，卻清楚聽見劍士的聲音。「他胖得連骨頭都是軟綿綿的吧。」

「就是軟綿綿，老子也能踢碎。」山治緊抿著嘴，拉出一抹嗜血的笑容，舌尖還嚐到了銅腥血氣。

「我嚇得要閃尿了，兩位。」胖子扯著厚嘴角，皮笑肉不笑。「玩夠了，開始辦正事吧。你們也可以配合點，就能輕鬆完事了。」

「我們幹嗎非讓你輕鬆不可？」

胖子伸手沿著山治的顎綫抹去血跡，那手既濕且軟，跟本人一樣也像生麪團。「能輕鬆完事的是你們，不是我們。老子可是專家，按小時收費的。讓你們落個輕鬆也可以，乖乖合作就成了。」

「你到底想怎樣？」索隆吼道。

「我只想要你一句話。只要一句實話。你家船長在哪？」

「我家船長？」山治朝胖子身後的索隆看去。這是哪門子的腦殘問題？草帽團不是如常靠岸停泊嗎？主桅杆還大喇喇地掛著自家海賊旗，招搖得整個島上的人都能看得見吧？如果這傢伙想……山治看見劍士緊咬著牙，這笨蛋就儘會在這種關頭犯傻，要是讓路飛知道他們害他沒法好好打上一場，肯定會生氣的。

「不錯，就是你家船長。」胖子說：「Beikusu船長在哪？」

「你們是不是搞錯了──」山治開口。

原來手背倒不算柔軟──胖手一巴掌摑到臉上時，山治還有閒情逸致細量。可是，就是戴上戒指也不怎麼有效就是了。

「這問題很簡單吧。」胖子平靜地說：「你們的身份早就暴光了，也不必白費勁抵賴，儘管回答就成。」

「這不就是問題所在嗎？」山治說：「你大概不知道──」

胖子又高舉著手；山治不肯退縮，可是那胖子只是簡單示意一下，另一個人直直揍向索隆的肚子。

索隆嗆咳一下，死死瞪著他們，吃力說道：「幹嗎啦！」

胖子說：「你們其中一人能回答我，而另外一個不回答的就得吃點苦頭了。」

「真是多謝你了，廚子！」

「謝我？換你來回答啊，還不是一樣的答案？難道你在隱瞞什麼不肯說？」

「我什麼都不知道。聽好，麪團男！我根本不曉得──」

又是一拳揍向他的肚子，但這次索隆倒是穩穩抵住了，面不改容的繼續說：「──那個叫Beikusu船長的是誰！我們根本不是──」

另一個人直往他踢去，但索隆也做好準備挨過去了「──他的船員，所以我們沒法說他在哪，因為我們不──」

這次挨打的卻是山治。他們不住猛揍山治的腹部，讓他連背脊也被石壁壓瘀了。「──媽的！」索隆吼道：「讓人把話說完啊！我們不知道他在哪！」

「聽見你這樣說，讓人太遺憾了。」胖子看上去沒半點遺憾，卻是一副看好戲的愉快表情。那軟趴趴的五官擠出這副表情，實在太損眼了。

「你這混帳，我要宰了你！」索隆怒道。

「我想也是。」胖子說。

「不是你！」索隆吼回去：「混帳捲眉花痴廚子你死定了！這都是你的錯！」

 

TBC


	2. 【章二：完美世界】

【章二：完美世界】

被拴在牆上會讓你血氣不順，害你稍微動動手腳也會尖刺似的疼，可是你卻非得活動手腳不可，否則以後就會落得手腳癱瘓的下場──這不是最糟糕的；地牢的陰濕霉氣把你悶得喘不過氣來、喀啦喀啦發響的鎖鏈不住提醒你身處何方──這也不是最糟糕的。最糟糕的是，你跟那自大的混帳金髮廚子只距釐里，卻他媽被拴在牆上，沒法掐扁他的臉。

嘛，被人揍得像條狗卻沒法揍回去，也很該死就是了。

當時是他自願走進那酒館的；當時是他自願接下廚子塞過來的啤酒杯的──當時廚子還醉眼惺忪、笑得一臉白痴，冲自己笑道『這裏的酒不錯嘛～』──他早該知道的，無論如何都不該喝那酒。他本該不會走進那酒館，反正船塢附近也有酒吧，而且酒還便宜得很。可是死廚子卻偏偏喜歡裝高檔，要去高檔次的地方，貪圖好酒好菜──當然還想討女人相伴。結果卻討來了這班傢伙，要找個什麼什麼海賊──那傢伙是誰，索隆壓根不認識好不？

索隆窩火地意識到，自家船上只有那麼一個人，會害他倆被一班豬頭抓住，而且是蠢得不知道自己抓錯人的豬頭。

索隆的殺人宣言把山治殺個措手不及。微愣過後，他倆就扯著喉嚨互嗆（沒辦法，現在他倆都被拴著沒法動手，只能將就一點）。舌戰就只維持了幾分鐘，就因為胖子拍起那肥厚的手掌而中斷了。

「兩位，雖然這鬧劇很有趣──」

「鬧劇？誰給你演鬧劇來著？」

「是說你吧。」山治說道：「我不過是實話實說而已。」

「──但這也只是瞎費勁。好了，我們來說正經的吧？」胖子輪番打量他倆，這目光卻讓索隆想起，路飛看著兩盤同等份量的烤肉，拼命思考該吃哪個才好的眼神。

「去死吧，廚子。」

「欸，這該不會是你自願被抓的吧？這搞不好又是你的腦殘鍛練。你之前還曾在暴風雪裏游泳鍛鍊耶。」

「這該不會是你故意害我被抓的吧？」

「我幹嗎要這樣做？」

「因為你想有人陪你被抓？因為你想找樂子？我怎麼知道！我又不像你一樣變態！」

「你又不是個漂亮的lady，怎麼可能會為我帶來樂──」

「那麼，誰先上呢？」

索隆盯著山治，山治瞪著索隆。兩個伙伴被關在一起，除了對方沒有能信任的傢伙。他倆盡力抬著被拴著的手，指著對方同時大吼道：「他！」

於是，那體重嚴重超標的混帳又久久打量他倆，然後擲幣。

索隆知道，這傢伙是在玩心理戰。索隆曾遇過這類型的變態；以前他還在當海賊獵人時，他身邊不乏這種獵物或獵人。強迫對方輸賭，讓對方陷入難以預測的賭局，從而讓對方內訌……好這種心理戰的傢伙他見多了。

然而，胖子玩這心理戰恐怕還敲不響算盤。這些傢伙顯然不瞭解索隆的身份──起碼索隆希望他們不知道；要是他們根本心知肚明，卻以為這種搔不著癢處的攻擊能把自己打挎，那他們也太丟人現眼了。這些傢伙似乎是不希望把他們弄個終身殘廢，可是拳打腳踢也沒法弄斷他一根肋骨──也太可悲了，這連耐力訓練也算不上啊喂；當初他狐疑地盯著羅賓，廚子賞他的一頓暴踢也比這強；更不用說路飛用橡皮火箭炮撞向他囉。啊對對，還有一次他沒瞧見娜美在料理橘子樹，順手摘了一隻橘子的後果……

想到這裏他猛顫一下，讓盯著他的打手禁不住笑了。索隆懊喪地說：「唉，省省吧，剛才那一下我根本沒感覺。喂，廚子，他們居然連該怎樣揍人也不知道，世上有這種蠢蛋嗎？」

「天曉得。」山治說：「連路飛也知道嘛。嘛，要是他們的智商真能比上猴子，就早該知道自己在白費功夫吧，我們根本什麼都不知道！」

這話說得太對了，可是廚子的嗓音有點不妥，讓索隆警鈴大作；但他沒法好好看向廚子，因為打手正忙著把自己當沙包打。

「喂。」索隆說道：「你還是休息一下，讓你的伙伴打吧。你脫力了啊？反正他踢的比你揍的狠。」

「老子給你點顏色瞧瞧。」打手哼道，隨即一記右鈎拳正中索隆下巴。

索隆的後腦撞上背後的石牆。他咧嘴笑道：「這拳不錯，是你一直以來揍得最好的。」

「住手！」胖子厲聲喝道：「你打爛他的腦袋，我就把你打爛。」

「呵，甭擔心。」山治說道：「他的腦袋比這石牆硬多了。」

「他這力度連蛋殼也打不破嘛，認真點跟用真格的打手好好鍛練吧，總負欺小女娃可不行──」

儘管胖子厲聲喝止，打手還是充耳不聞，一手抓起索隆的衣服就掄起拳頭；可是他沒機會揍下去──既然他把臉湊近，那索隆就毫不客氣的一頭砸向他。

打手被撞得昏倒在地上；另一位打手連連謾罵趕緊後退；胖子卻只揚揚眉毛，微笑說道：「這傢伙也是自討苦吃。不過，你也滿鮮蹦活跳的嘛？比我想像的有趣多了，老子喜歡。」

鮮血沿著額角流進眼睛。他眨眨眼，有點刺痛，反正也不是新鮮事兒了。他沒瞧見直往自己踹來的厚靴子，反應過來時已經太晚了，他被踢得一頭撞上石牆，腦袋混沌了幾秒。

待眼前亂冒的金星散去時，他聽到胖子略帶怒意地勸誘，也聽見廚子懶洋洋地譏諷反駁：「──雖然很抱歉，但我看得超爽的。你知道那傢伙是誰嗎？他是羅羅諾亞‧索隆喔。」

打手遲鈍地眨眨眼，不大好使的腦袋拼命運作。「那個海賊獵人？」

「可不是嘛，他的懸賞金比你一輩子看過的都要多。你惹火他了。」

「好啊，廚子。你想他們把我交給海軍嗎？你幹嘛要告訴他們──」

「聽他在吹牛。」胖子叫道：「這傢伙是Beinkusu船長的左右手，才不是什麼懸賞海賊。」

「──嗄？」

「他就是索隆。」山治說：「不相信就去看看懸賞單啊。」

「不必，我早看過了。想用『人有相似』忽悠我們？挺不錯嘛。但你這種傢伙也只有這些手段了。」

「老大。」打手猶疑說道：「這傢伙跟海賊獵人真的很像，一臉是血時更像了。我們剛才還拿去他的三把劍──」

「不過是虛張聲勢而已。拿著三把劍當道具，這才更有說服力。」

「把劍還給我，我讓你看看多有說服力。」

「老大，羅羅諾亞‧索隆不是跟那個超猛的海賊一伙嗎？草、草鞋海賊什麼的。我家表妹夫的叔叔有個住在摩格鎮的朋友，恰好看過那傢伙戰鬥。那朋友說，那傢伙戰鬥時壓根不是人啊。所以，如果這兩個人是那傢伙的──」

「他們不是。」胖子說道：「他們不過是假扮海賊的臥底海軍而已，比你這懸賞悍匪強不了多少。」

「混帳廚子，原來你是海軍？」

「白痴劍士，你是什麼軍階啊？打雜三等兵？」

「哲夫廚子該不會是海軍上將吧？」

「你不是一直避開那個女海軍嗎？她是你的上司？」

「你才是對她唯命是從呢，花痴捲眉。那個什麼Beinkusu船長該不會是你的上司吧？」

「這名字老子還沒聽過呢。你認識他？」

「才不。你覺得他們會相信嗎？」

「不可能吧，我料理的炸牡蠣都要比他們聰明。」

「老大──」

「扶一下你的同事。」胖子跟打手說，朝頭暈腦脹地坐著的打手揚揚下巴。「給他們一點時間考慮，再來繼續拷問吧。兩位，我們待會見。」胖子微笑著開門，兩位打手緊隨其後。「接下來的拷問不會讓你們感到無聊的。」

大門砰然摔上，回音縈縈不絕。

「臭劍士？」山治沉默半晌，才悄聲問道。

「死定了。」索隆咬牙切齒地回答。

 

TBC


	3. 【章三：電力真是個好東西】

【章三：電力真是個好東西】

「你總該聽說過電鰻吧？」

「沒。」索隆悶悶地回答。

山治盯著剛被推進來的大水缸，一臉讚嘆。缸裏注滿了鹹水，當中還有數抹蠕動的詭譎黑影，滑黏黏的外皮擦過玻璃表面，留下道道黏糊痕跡，久久不散。山治說道：「可是牠們不大好吃啊。」

胖子笑道：「別擔心，這些孩子可不是吃的。」胖呼呼的手指輕點水缸，讓水裏纖長的身影緩緩捲作一團。「牠們也不是普通電鰻，是電電海鰻，在偉大航道可不常見。牠們也算是普通電鰻的遠房親戚，為了在偉大航道的危險海域生存，進化出驚人的自保能力。」

「電力真是個好東西，但我也是最近才發現它的妙用。老子不是科學家，可是摸索著就發現了不少東西。大家都曉得閃電能劈死人，不過，要是你不必終身殘廢就能親身……體驗閃電的話，你也會驚嘆不已的。」

胖子似乎相當樂在其中，讓山治都不忍心嘲笑他了，只得邊有禮地應道「您說的對」，一邊盡情腦補讓艾涅爾折騰他。

「還是不樂意回答我的問題嗎？」

「哎，我們很樂意啊。」山治回答：「就是不知道答案。」

「廚子，你在白費口水啦。我們早就認定了，他們是弱智嘛。」

「嘛，有志者事竟成──」

「你能快點動手嗎？用這電什麼的。聽這捲眉說話太煩了。」

「那好吧。」胖子朝其中一個打手點頭示意。這打手額前一大片瘀腫，應該是剛才被索隆砸出來的，這倒讓他們輕易分辨兩位打手了──雖然山治認為，這瘀額頭大概不會因此高興。瘀額頭顯然樂在其中，興致勃勃地撕開山治的外套襯衣。

「喂，小心點！」鈕扣被扯得蹦脫，山治只得懊惱叫道，這襯衣又報銷了……這件還是絲料子的呢，絲料在偉大航道多貴你知不知道啊！嘛，幸好外套沒給扯壞。

「啥？原來你還是個變態喔？」索隆懶洋洋地問題，儼然一副大爺模樣。

「老子是專家。」胖子平靜應道，然後蹲在推車前，掏向水缸下的大鐵筒。他站好身子，手裏掐著兩枝鐵叉，末端繫著黑色電綫，電綫另一頭駁向那大鐵筒。「用這個碰在皮膚上，導電效果更好。」

「怎樣看都像變態傢伙的道具。」索隆說道，瞇著眼打量那些工具。

胖子掀開水缸上的蓋子，從口袋掏出兩枚小小的黑丸子。「電電海鰻對海裏的危機觸覺十分感敏，比方說鯊魚的血液。」他把黑丸子丟進去，然後砰地摔上蓋子，趕緊用鐵栓栓好蓋子。

效果立竿見影。黑丸子遇水化作紅霞，缸裏立馬亂作一團，水裏那長長的身影瘋狂掙扎蠕動，動作激烈得把水打出一陣陣泡沫。水裏亮出一道道閃光，快得幾乎沒法看清；然後缸下的鐵筒發出低沉的、讓人冒起雞皮疙瘩的低鳴。

胖子頓下來調調鐵筒上的轉盤，然後互擊手上的鐵叉，鐵叉馬上噼啪作響。胖子笑著轉向山治。「我們從簡單的開始。你這個被抓的伙伴叫什麼？」

「我早就講過了。羅羅諾亞‧索隆。」

「再好好回答。」胖子把鐵叉碰上山治光裸的胸膛。

山治眨眨眼。「羅羅諾亞‧索隆、海賊獵人索隆、三刀流索隆──」

鐵叉再次抵上他的皮膚，電流噼啪作響。「真正的名字。」

「嗯……」山治使勁的想了想：「『熱愛老土肚兜的混蛋死懶鬼』？」

肚子點頭示意，其中一位打手馬上擰擰鐵筒上的轉盤，調高電力。這變動倒比不上索隆狠瞪自己的眼神有趣。鐵叉抵上皮膚的噼啦聲也沒有變得更響亮，沒法蓋過索隆的挑釁罵街。待他們從離開這裏以後，山治剛才的說話定會帶來相當有趣的後果。雖然詛罵侮辱對索隆來說是不癢不痛，可是他也不會抱著手任人亂罵而不反擊。山治曉得索隆一定不會放過他；反正劍士的興趣就是「以牙還牙」嘛。「你直接問他不就好了？搞不好我還不知道他的真正名字呢，你就沒想過這點？」

「我曾替海軍工作過。」胖子說道：「我知道你們的習慣，海軍不會什麼都不讓你們知道的。」

「得了吧。」山治耐心解釋：「我們的樣子像海軍嗎？我們的語氣像海軍嗎？我們到底哪裏像海軍啊？」

「你對你的船長忠心耿耿，我很欽佩。可是他值得你為他拼命嗎？你在這裏為他受苦受難，他又在哪裏逍遙快活？」

「欸？你管這叫受苦受難？」

胖子再示意，讓打手再調高電力。山治這才後知後覺地想到，大可向烏索普學習一下，裝出一點點痛苦的樣子。

可是轉頭一想，臭劍士還在這裏看著。不行。

山治這次確確實實感到電流通過身體的痛苦，卻覺得身體不由自主的抽搐不算明顯。「慢著，我知道了。他的名字是『仙人掌頭三等兵』，肯定是這個。」

「電力不能再調高點嗎？」索隆問：「我想看他一頭黃毛朝天立啊。」

胖子湊過臉去，身上傳來一陣刺鼻的男人臭味，山治卻能嗅到他嘴裏的火腿沙拉跟白酒的氣味。哦，現在是午飯時候了吧？山治還一直都想知道現在是什麼時間呢。「說吧，他叫什麼名字？說了，我就不再電你。」胖子的下巴朝索隆一抬，又說道：「電他比較有趣呢，是吧？」

「哦，當然。」山治一瞄索隆。「要是我他媽知道你想我說什麼，我早就說了。」

「哦，那還挺方便。」胖子往後倒退一步，朝索隆歪歪頭。「晚餐你想吃什麼？」

「你剛才吃的火腿沙拉就好──」山治張嘴想說，胖子卻又把鐵叉抵住他的皮膚，教他發不出聲來。胖子動也不動，讓電流通過山治的身體好一陣子，使他不得不緊咬牙關抵抗電擊。

「我們的食物不夠，沒法多準備兩個人的份量。」胖子朝山治說。

「火腿沙拉還不錯。」索隆說：「放心吧，廚子，我會讓你知道那沙拉會不會比你做的好吃。」

「害你暴露身份的人是他，你知道麼？」胖子又問山治。

「我害他什麼？」

山治一皺眉。「什麼意思？」

「當初，我們對你們的理解還不多；只知道你們是Beinkusu的得力部下、混進海賊團進行臥底任務；你們其中一個是花痴，外表軟弱卻稍微能打、較年長的那個卻貨真價實，超能打的──」

「他較年長？老子比他多長幾個月呢！還有，『外表軟弱卻稍微能打』是什麼意思？」

「還沒說重點吧。」索隆指出。

「對。」胖子附和：「很少海賊會來登陸這島，因為海軍基地就在這地方。」

「所以你就決定，既然我們自投羅網──」

「就算有海賊來這，也不會剛泊岸就直奔海軍基地。所以，你到底有什麼十萬火急的事，非立即匯報上級不可？難不成是你家船長的下落？因為你們要盡快營救他，以免其他曾被他協助拘捕的海賊捷足先登吧？」他責難地指著索隆：「你總該知道有人在監視你啊。」

「你說什麼？」山治追問：「綠藻頭，你該不會跑到海軍基地去吧？……綠藻頭？」

索隆沉默不語；縱使他平常就不多話，但這不一樣。這是默認的沉默、隱忍的沉默、甚至是『內疚』的沉默。

「綠‧藻‧頭──老實跟我講，你沒有去過。」

「我當時要去找酒館嘛。」索隆咕噥道。

「怎麼可能──綠藻頭，我走向酒館時，你明明就看得分明啊！」

「呃、路太複雜了嘛！」

「複雜？一路沿著大路走，走過五楝房子後左轉就到了！哪裏複雜？哪裏複雜？！」

「哎，是五楝啊。」

「算了──找不到那酒館也罷，你幹嘛跑進海軍基地去了？你眼瞎腦殘了嗎？海軍基地哪裏像酒館？嗄？！」

「哪裏都不像啊！不過海軍總會知道酒館在哪嘛！」

「那是說，你還跟他們講過話了！你這弱智劍士！這全是你的錯！──哎呃！！快把那個關掉！勞煩你了！」山治把殺人目光從被拴著的白痴轉到電擊自己的混蛋身上。

「沒問題，可是你得報答我才行嘛。」胖子平靜應道，可是嗓音卻緊張得扭曲了。他再次湊向山治，小心翼翼地挪開鐵叉，壓著嗓子說道：「老實說，我也不想繼續。我不想電你。」

「那你問他啊。」

「我會的。」胖子說道：「可是，我再老實重申一次，就算他的官階比你高，誰比較聰明、誰比較能幹，老子還是一眼就看得出來。我不認為你會露出馬腳，不會在報告的時候被我們察覺到──搞不好，在我們抓住你之前，你已經報告過了。要是只有你的話，你本來就能平安登陸、離島，根本不會遇上我們這些更聰明的人。

「你大概知道，我的僱主想從你身上得到答案的原因了吧。我們的進展不大順利，我得一直都按著電壓，不讓他們把電壓調到最高，但我能為你做的，也只有這麼多了。不過，只要你能稍微暗示一下，讓我知道你願意合作……」胖子斜乜索隆一眼，把嗓子壓得更低，聲音幾乎聽不見。「我能跟你保證，除我以外，不論你說什麼都不會有別人知道。你們當中誰透露了，誰守密了，外人哪會知道呢？你那個……比較窩囊的同伴不會聽見你說什麼的。

「告訴我，他叫什麼名字？說了以後，我們就會把你帶離這地方繼續問話，還會招待你享受遲來的午餐……我僱主的酒窖裏藏著不得了的美酒，像你這種優秀的男人，一定懂得欣賞的。」

這胖子的表現不錯。他的策略可能會成功的，要是山治真的是海軍、要是山治真的飽受折磨、要是這胖子能減個五十來斤、兼且轉轉性別的話。

況且，就算山治真的知道這胖子想要什麼，也不行。因為綠藻頭還在，他還在看著。

山治動動嘴巴，攢了一大把口水，對準胖子小小的藍眼睛吐去，然後高聲叫道：「綠藻頭？那句話我收回了。」

「哪句？」

「我說過『這全是你的錯』，這話不對，我收回了。這都是『他的』錯，是這坨該死的、還沒有熟透的火腿沙拉的錯！」

索隆短促的大笑道：「這傢伙是你的啦，廚子。你早說過他歸你吧？」

「我是怕香料不夠，沒法消去他那陣爛燥味兒啦。」

胖子抹抹眼睛，然後用山治的外套揩手。「還以為海軍會講理，看來是我想太多了。」

「不是海軍啦，豬頭。是海賊。」

好吧，起碼這胖子有一話沒說錯──他剛才還是挺寬容的。這次，山治可不是『只感受』到電流那麼簡單。他倒抽一口涼氣，然後一口氣噴出哲夫老頭面對最難纏的客人時，才會飆出的超精彩髒話。

胖子輕笑，反覆用鐵叉戳他。電流噼啪響時，山治得緊緊咬牙，開始把胖子的十八代祖宗問候一遍，先是指出胖子的曾外祖父是隻染病的過街老鼠，順便說他的外祖父熱愛跟鼻涕蟲胡混。

「加把勁嘛，廚子，你不止這點水平吧？」索隆建議道：「他的父輩都是閹豬啊，怎麼忘了？他的叔叔還是隻果蝠呢。」

「果蝠？果、果蝠有、有什麼不好的？」山治竭力控制，可是他的嗓音還是支離破碎的，身體也仍受電力影響、不由自主地抽搐。他還記得這感覺，半邊身子刺痛不已、半邊身子麻痺得全無感覺。雖然這比艾涅爾對付自己那次壓根不值一晒，可是被直接電昏了，總比肌肉抽搐痙攣來得強。

只是鑒於仍被拴在牆上，他實在沒法反抗、也看不清楚，只得朝索隆的方向大吼：「你龘他媽以後自己找酒館！也不要向海軍問路！」

「你以後也別亂喝別人給的酒！」索隆反擊。

「你小子也是！」

「你真的情願留在這裏？」胖子問道。

「得了吧。被你這樣一搞，我還會相信你那狗屁待遇嗎？你以為我是白痴？嗅嗅你那張臭嘴傳出的餿醋味兒就知道了，要是你以為自己喝的是上等醇酒的話，那我寧可被關在這裏。」

胖子臉不改色，眼裏的某種神采卻燦然生光──可能是鬼蓄，活像老貓發現毫不防備的鳥巢的神色。他一揮手讓打手讓路，蹲在鐵筒前方，一把將轉盤擰至極限。他掙起身來一拳槌在水缸上，把緩緩歇息的電鰻嚇得瘋狂亂鑽，讓水缸下方的鐵筒發出越來越大的嘈音。

山治咂咂嘴，勉強挺直背脊，卻沒半分幫助。他只隱約感到自己弓起身子，後腦狠狠撞上身後的石牆；眼前金光亂冒──搞不好那真的是電流拼出的火花。待電流如潮水般消去，一切都總算終止時，他只能無助地渾身抽搐，彷如被埋進嚴寒的冰雪。

眼前一片朦朧，他試著眨眼恢復視力，四周的聲音也是模模糊糊的，索隆的嗓音變得刺音難聽。「──如何迫他招供啊，你都快把他的腦袋烤熟了！」

山治也不曉得自己麻痺的喉頭有沒有好好發聲：「他們要烤什麼？剛才的還不夠瞧呢，壓根比不上那個混帳神明──」

他能肯定，這次電擊絕對比之前的久──縱使只歷時一陣子，身陷地獄的痛苦感覺也長久得猶如一輩子。他的喉頭劇痛乾啞，他剛才沒有慘叫吧？拜託，他剛才千萬別慘叫啊；但他瞇著眼看到索隆的臉時，卻覺得自己是白拜託了──起碼自己剛才不是閉著嘴挨過去的。

他寧可敗在艾涅爾手上。輸給神明──就算只是個自詡神明的傢伙──起碼不比現在丟人。拜託，現在是海鰻啊，身為廚子竟被海產打敗，臭老頭絕對不會放過自己的。「給我保守秘密，臭劍士。要是你敢說出去──」

「我要跟他們說什麼？」眼前一片模糊，混帳劍士也是一頭一臉的血跡，要看清他的表情實在太困難；可是聽他大聲咆吼，嗓音沒摻半分同情，倒讓山治安心多了。「你要我說，你害我們被──」

「啥？這是你的錯！」

「才不，是你的錯！」

「是你的才對！」

「真幼稚。」胖子喀喀低笑，又用更直接的方法懲罰山治。

過了好一陣子，山治才意識到電擊已經終止了，因為他什麼都不清楚，只知道肺部總算再次活動，讓他能喘過氣來。他緊緊閉著眼睛，無力地任由鐵鏈緊緊陷入自己手腕，頹然被拴吊在牆上。對付個失去意識的人也沒用吧？反正他也是真的雙腿虛軟，沒法好好站立。

他隱約聽到索隆在咆哮，雖然沒法聽清內容，但語氣似乎是氣得不行。平常聽到這語氣的時候，劍士大多是嘴裏咬著和道，準備大開殺戒了。

嘛，現在劍士手裏沒劍，絕不是山治的過失，是那傢伙讓他倆落得如此下場的。雖然自己也該負點責任，但綠藻頭是自願跟著他走進那酒館，自願喝下那杯酒的；而且被壽司主菜羞辱的還不是他呢，該死的鰻魚！所以綠藻頭還抱怨什麼？相比他的自虐鍛練，這些不著邊的毆打壓根不夠瞧吧，讓他待在這牢房算是悠閒度假了。

「這策略不錯。」胖子湊過頭去，近得讓山治能清楚聽出他話裏的快意：「可是現在裝死也太遲了。」

山治已經感覺不到痛苦了，只看到眼前一陣強光。他不曉得自己是不是又在慘叫，反正耳裏一陣強烈的嗡嗡聲，教他什麼也沒法聽見。

那陣嗡嗡聲總算消失時，他隱約聽到劍士沉著嗓音吼道：「我要殺了你。」怪了，他怎麼會覺得綠藻頭這話不是要對自己說的呢？然後，這念頭也消失了，連同世上一切事物、自己所有意識一併消失了。

 

TBC


	4. 【章四：臨界點】

【章四：臨界點】

火焰觸手可及，高溫逼迫他的皮膚，教他不得不連連後退。他使勁掙扎，熾熱的煙灰灼痛他的肺部，幽幽藍焰讓他雙眼泛淚──那不是火花嗎？不，是火焰，正是那火焰把他們燒死的，把他們全部都燒死的，在他的眼前全部被燒死的。他拼命叫著伙伴的名字，卻沒法聽見自己的叫聲，因為藍焰嘩嘩猛燒，伙伴的慘叫聲也把自己的聲音淹沒了。驀地，四周只剩一片死寂，黑煙縷縷飄起，血腥撲鼻──

山治猛地一顫，驚醒過來，卻還是被夢魘緊緊糾纏著，渾身癱軟；然後他挪挪身子，試著站起來，卻發現自己本來就是站著──起碼是頭上腳下的，只是沒法動彈而已。他拼命喘息，胸口卻疼痛發緊──沒法回到船上、沒法回梅莉號、他已經沒法再回去，船上已經沒有人會允許他回去了，因為大伙全都──

「你這一覺睡得真久啊，該起來了吧。昨晚還睡不夠嗎，廚子？」

他轉過頭去，發現綠藻頭正萬分惱火地打量自己。綠藻頭被鐵鏈拴著，自己的手邊腳際也傳來鐵鏈的喀啦聲，讓他想起昨天的事來。

雙臂完全麻痺了，稍微一動也是痛徹心痺，他只有使勁挪動被拴住的腳，強迫自己站好，待雙臂一點一點緩過勁來。然而，這陣難以忍受的痛楚，與及喪失意識前那模糊不清的記憶，都是確確實實的證據，證明這一切都是真的，而那個夢卻是假的，不過是個夢而已。

牢房幽黑一片，隨著窗外繁星當空，四周更見陰暗──他定是昏倒好一陣子了。周身還不至漆黑得目不能視，綠藻頭的臉正寫滿了嚇人的不耐煩。

──『這都是你的錯。』綠藻頭的殺人目光、凶狠的說話，讓他清晰地想起來了。

──『是你的錯！我絕對饒不了你！』路飛曾這樣朝自己大吼──但那只是個夢，而且大伙也不在這裏，他昨天還跟大伙一起待在梅莉號呢。他倆給關在這裏，也不是他的錯──起碼他的錯絕不比臭劍士的多。他想讓綠藻頭知道這點，卻沒有力氣好好說話，甚至沒法喘過氣來。

剛才的不是火焰而是電擊，只有被擊中的劇烈刺痛而已，跟他以前挨過的，簡直是小巫見大巫。不是那些幽藍的火焰；那火焰不是真的，他知道那完全是虛假的，縱使他能確確實實地能嗅到被燒成灰燼的氣味──

「廚子。」索隆平靜的嗓音破開腦海的迷霧，壓過幻想的慘叫聲。「廚子，那是假的。」

山治費了好大的勁，才讓自己譏嘲著反駁──其實要開口說話已經很困難，因為他突然放鬆下來，就像壓著心頭、那道比一切都要沉重的鐵鏈被解開了，教他幾乎不能成言，但他還是使勁訕笑反擊。「什麼是假的？你想說我們不是身陷牢房、我們沒有被抓，這一切都是個夢而已？」他擠出一副笑臉：「可是你也在啊，所以這該是個惡夢吧。」

「只有我倆在。」索隆不耐煩地說道，可是嗓音跟平常不一樣，帶點尖銳、像是要堅持什麼。「大伙全都沒事，他們大概在抱怨吧，因為我們還不回去，要耽誤航程了。」

總算能呼吸了，心跳不再隆然震耳，漸漸平緩下來，他抵著牆試著站好。綠藻頭就在旁邊盯著，但他不在乎了。還裝什麼呢？反正自己是什麼狀態，對方也是一眼就能看穿的。「你怎麼會知道？」

索隆在僅剩的空間試著聳肩。「你在睡覺的時候說胡話啦，好一陣子都不曾試過了。」

「嘛……可不是每晚都有電擊當安眠藥啊。」一直站著讓他頸背生痛，只得扭扭身子，順便試著伸懶腰。

索隆默默盯著他；山治等他發問，可是對方什麼也沒問、什麼也不需要問。雖然他們再沒提過那件事，但他知道綠藻頭跟自己一樣，絕對不曾忘記──縱使自己真的希望忘記一切……要是他真的忘了，就不必明瞭綠藻頭這時候的眼神了。

山治突然諷刺說道：「被吊在牆上什麼也做不了，你定是悶得連腦袋都要長黴了吧。希望我的表現能為你解解悶。」他不是想找碴，只是想把對方不大明顯的憂色弄走而已。

「才不呢，悶死了。」索隆吼回去：「廚子，下回演場好戲吧，做給那死胖子看。」

「我寧可逗你笑，也不想演戲給那餿臭的變態看。」

「你掙扎扭動得多一點，他就少虐待你一點嘛。」

「那是自然。可是你還好說我啊？」山治抬抬下巴，朝對方臉頰乾涸的血跡示意。「只能看著那些混帳死命踹你，卻沒法幫忙摻一腳，真是太沒勁了。」

「我想也是。」

山治不喜歡綠藻頭的語氣。沒有拼命嗆回來，只是一副心不在焉的樣子，說話也是乾巴巴的；但這代表綠藻頭正在腦補，想讓某人死得血肉模糊。

山治知道，過了某個臨界點以後，自己再怎樣冷嘲熱諷也沒法惹怒綠藻頭。混帳劍士平常個性火爆，暴燥得讓山治暗爽，一點小事就能吵鬧幹架了：喋喋不休、讓他沒法午睡、或是娜美桑使喚他做事，他就要發火。可是當他被確確實實地惹怒，過了臨界點以後，山治做什麼也沒法再惹他生氣了。這大概跟單憑雙槳改變潮汐一樣，徒勞無功。

目前綠藻頭的怒火還沒有越過臨界點，可是要超標也花不了多少時間，因為山治看到綠藻頭那重重皺起的眉心，狠狠地嘲笑譏諷他、引他上釣，他也反應遲緩、過了好一陣子才不癢不痛地反駁。綠藻頭可能要動真怒了，讓山治相同不爽，自己又不是弱得會被死胖子弄傷。「反正是你雙手奉上那些實貝劍的，你不能──」

「雙手奉上？」

看，還沒到臨界點吧，山治壞笑。「哪門子的劍士會喝點酒就昏倒？」

「哪門子的廚子連加料的酒也嚐不出來？」

「哪門子的白痴半調子海賊連酒館也找不到？」

「哪門子的笨蛋花痴連個女人的名字也討不到？」

「起碼我還不至於被人監視還向長官報告呢！」

「嘛──起碼我的官階比你高！」

山治一愕：「欸，你聽見了啊？」

索隆忍不住大笑，刺耳卻愉悅的笑聲在石室間迴盪。半晌，山治才跟著一起笑起來，雖然胸膛疼得更厲害，但忽略痛楚算是家常便飯了。

「我還比你年長勒。」索隆笑著說道。

「可是我比你聰明呢，那胖子看人挺準的嘛，一下就知道誰有顆黃金腦袋。」

「嘴上客氣點。」索隆說：「我這長官會讓你服你水刑喔。」

「把我抓去軍事法庭才對吧。還真是什麼都不曉得啊，你這不合格的海軍。」

「說得太好了。不合格什麼的，我還被懸賞通緝耶！」

「懸賞什麼的，不過是那個白痴政龘府願意花錢買你這長黴腦袋而已──還六千萬貝里勒！這錢花得好冤啊，你這廢柴明明連根爛鏈子都掙不斷。」

「你就說過了吧，我只是在鍛鍊而已。」

「對你這筋肉劍士說來，這或許是鍛鍊；但我是個廚師呀！去你的！要用『鰻魚』跟『鍛鍊』造句的話，我只會想到『鍛鍊手藝，造出鰻魚羹或是鰻魚壽司』啊！」

山治不覺得自己的語氣跟之前有何不同，可是綠藻頭動了動，站直了身子，周身的鐵鏈都喀啦喀啦的響──他臉上的黑影越見陰鬱，讓山治看不清他的表情，可是那雙燦然生光的眸子卻轉向山治。「你──」他話裏的笑意全都消失了，但他還不及繼續說，就被門外傳來的開龘鎖聲打斷了。

「這次該不會是上章魚吧？」山治喃喃道：「我不太喜歡章魚啊。」

門緩緩打開了。

※

兩個打手伴著胖子走進來，卻沒看見他們推著什麼水缸。索隆饒富興味的看著他們，這次該輪到他受迫問了吧？他們到底會使用什麼老掉牙的方法迫供呢？烙鐵？還是拶指？不過這胖子似乎不懂欣賞古代刑具的美感。

索隆並不在意他們上次的招數。用電的倒是他的意料之外，然而經過艾涅爾一役後，就算讓他受五雷轟頂他也不會吃驚了──縱使那胖子的水缸電擊比雷劈還要痛苦，看看廚子猛烈痙攣、然後毫無動靜地癱軟迷昏就知道了……

關他什麼事，索隆半點不在意。

這次該輪到他了。雖然廚子很會招人嫌煩，可是索隆深知自己也一樣惹胖子怨恨。廚子搶先挑釁：「怎麼出去那麼久啦？忙著喝那種便宜劣質餿水，喝得不想工作了？」

胖子沒有馬上回答。他似乎有點心不在焉，對索隆來說這正是大好機會。剛才廚子睡了一陣子，他就忙著弓背抵牆，使勁往前拉扯手鐐──雖然不仔細看還是看不出端倪，但是他已經把鐵栓稍微扯鬆了。他還不曉得鐵栓給拔出來多少，可是他知道身後的石牆有點崩裂了。

要是他能掙脫的話，就能輕鬆把廚子弄出來了；讓廚子把門踹倒，把劍找回來，逃出去就是小菜一碟。然而，身體壓根動彈不得，單憑蠻力掙斷鐵鏈實在有點困難。只要手裏有劍就好，一把就好……

「我本想多給點時間，讓你們好好考慮自己的處境的。」胖子嘆了口氣：「可是我的僱主一直在催促我，所以他們已經允許我──不，命令我用更激烈的方法、讓你們會終生抱憾的方法迫你們開口。」他懇切地左右凝視他倆：「要知道我真的不願意這樣做，這種殘忍血腥的……小手段實在全無技術成份、亦無美感可言。但如果你們依然不願意……」

山治不耐煩地冷哼：「我就用白痴也能聽懂的方法跟你解釋吧，希望你那顆可悲的小容量腦袋能明白。我們、什麼也、不知道，你們、完全是、認錯人了，你們、怎樣、虐打、迫供，我們也、不能、變成、你們、以為的、那個人啊，你這塊、弱智、豬油。」

「所以、你們、可以、快點、動手了。」索隆又加一句。

「好吧。」胖子又嘆口氣，從外套掏出一柄長刀，鋒利的刀身在燈光下發出不懷好意的光芒。「希望你們知道這不只是虛張聲勢。如果你願意招供，不想被砍掉──」

「少囉嗦，快動手！」索隆又吼道：「丟幾根手指也沒關係，反正我一樣能殺死你們。」

「話不好說呢。」胖子歪歪頭，小眼睛賊溜溜地打量索隆，然後轉身朝打手示意。「不動這傢伙，砍那金髮的，抓好他的手。」

「他是劍士，但我可不是。」山治冷冷地說，被肥厚的手掌死掐著右腕、壓在石牆上時動也不動，只是揚揚頭把金髮甩開，挑釁的盯著那胖子。「把你的腦袋弄飛，我還不必用上一根指頭呢。」

「哦。這樣啊……」胖子的手指拂過刀背：「那砍手掌好了。」

索隆看見廚子一僵，像是又被電流擊中似的，然後迅速放鬆下來；那緊張的表情十分輕微，而且轉瞬即逝，彷彿那陣僵硬只是幻覺。幸好其他人也完全沒有察覺。「怎麼只砍手掌？」幾乎身陷打手身影的廚子淡淡地挑釁：「乾脆砍掉整條手臂吧。媽的，就算你砍的是腿，我還是什麼也招不出來啊。」

「省口氣吧。」索隆說：「他們全身上下，也沒有比腦袋更差勁的部位了──啊，骨氣除外。」他朝另一位打手歪頭示意，昏黃的燈光下，那傢伙額上的瘀青十分醒目。「怕得不敢靠近我啊？嘛，這也難怪，你的腦袋還在痛啊？」

「老子讓你──」打手想開罵。

「別管他。」瘀額頭還來不及挪腳走向索隆，那胖子就喝道：「過來幫忙，我可不想讓這金髮傷得太重。知道我們動真格，待會他們就會拼命掙扎的。」胖子揚揚刀，動作配合上那噁心的笑容，倒是挺詭譎的。「脫下外套，堵住他的嘴巴，免得他叫得殺豬似的。」

「把嘴堵住，叫我怎樣招供嘛。」山治漫不在乎地提醒，燈光卻隱隱映亮他額上的薄汗。

索隆知道，如果被砍的是腿，廚子眼裏絕不會閃過一絲懼色，只會露出如同自己一般濃濃的怒氣殺意。然而，腿不過是他的武器而已，手卻是他的靈魂，亦是身為廚師最最珍貴、最最重要的工具。

「當你知道我沒開半分玩笑時，我就讓你說話。」胖子說道。這混帳傢伙什麼也不知道，壓根不知道自己手裏的籌碼是什麼，只是有點小聰明，看到廚子暴怒的雙眼透露絕望。

「哦，我知道你沒開玩笑啊。臭劍士，這傢伙臉上寫滿了『我沒開玩笑』，對不？」

「不錯，我也覺得他沒開玩笑。」索隆應道。廚子的呼吸過於急促；縱使他歇力把嗓音壓制得十分平穩，但索隆還是能聽出他每次呼息在喘促。他的拳頭被死死攥著，打手肥厚的手掌使勁把他的手指掰開。索隆繼續說：「尤其是現在，他可是超認真的。不過他的僱主早晚也會知道他只是個腦殘廢柴，知道他壓根沒有審問過我們，那時候才是真正的迫供呢。」

胖子的表情倒是高深莫測。「當心點嘛，綠藻頭。」山治暗帶譏諷的低笑道：「把他惹火你就要吃虧了。」

「欸？這坨生麪團？誰管他啊，他可是怕我怕得要死呢，瞧，他明明把我拴在牆上，還是不敢動我一根頭髮嘛。」

胖子也不瞧索隆，只笑著應道：「別急，我待會才對付你。你是要讓我沒法集中神精，對付不了你的伙伴對不？還是說我想聽的吧，我勸你動作快點，不然就要晚了。」胖子朝好額頭打手點頭，打手馬上抓住山治的肩膀，把他死死抵在牆上。

「你砍了也只是白費勁。」山治不耐煩地怒吼，目光卻片刻不離地盯著胖子手裏的刀。「我早說過了，老子什麼都不知道，那個什麼鬼船長我才不認識，我也不是海軍，你怎樣砍也改變不了我的身份──老子是海賊！混帳！」

瘀額頭一手掐著山治的拳頭，一手把鐐銬推近山治的手肘，順便把他的袖子捋上去。金髮男人突然發難，一下掙開他們的掌握，死命往前扯，希望能從鐵鏈間脫身。胖子靈巧地往後一跳，讓部下手忙腳亂地重新壓制山治。廚子狂亂地又蹬又踢，拼命要掙斷鐵鏈，就算要渾身是傷血肉模糊也不在乎。

「他說的是真話！」索隆也在掙動鐵鏈：「他真的什麼也不知道──要問什麼的話，就來問我啊！」

兩位打手腿上使勁，全身抵住山治想讓他動彈不得，然而就算山治被鐵鏈拴得死緊，打手還是幾乎被掙飛。胖子走上前去，燈光把刀刃映得生光，教山治渾身一僵，不再白費勁掙扎。他死死盯著被映得金黃的刀刃，神色蒼白絕望。索隆以前曾見過這表情，自當時起就決定不讓這張臉再露出這種神情。

「住手！」索隆吼道：「馬上給我住手！」

山治猛地一顫，這才別過目光，盯著胖子的小眼睛。他的臉色依舊死灰，可是絕望的神情已變得輕蔑囂張。刀刃緊貼他的手腕，他只是緊咬著牙，不肯發出半點聲響，只餘急促的喘息從唇間逸出。

「給我住手！！」索隆大叫著，不顧一切全力往前衝。鐵鏈陣陣悲鳴，石牆裏的鐵栓更是不住尖叫。

「呃、老大──」其中一個打手意識到不妥，連忙把手伸進外套，想掏出什麼。突然一陣雷鳴似的轟隆聲，石牆竟給掙破、碎裂，鑲在牆上的幾口鐵栓生生飛脫而出。

刀刃直往下揮，索隆揉身撲過去，眼裏只剩下那抹鋒利的刀鋒。胖子丟下未沾血跡的刀子，迅速轉身閃避，靈巧得不像一陀肥肉；這傢伙絕對不懂出手攻擊。索隆一手推開擋路的打手，一手把纏著手腕的鐵鏈甩到他的臉上，讓他嗚咽著滿步蹣跚。索隆也不管他，一心要抓起地上的刀子──雖然那不是劍，但將就點用刀也成──

「綠藻頭！」耳邊傳來廚子慌亂的叫聲，索隆轉頭一看，只見另一個打手掏出了什麼──居然不是匕龘首，卻是手龘槍。他還沒來得及閃避，對方已經扣下板機，震耳欲聾的槍聲在石壁間迴盪。

手上有劍的話，索隆還能格開子彈；就是只有刀子，他也能把子彈劈開；然而，他手裏什麼也沒有，只得讓子彈穿透自己的手臂，嵌入自己的胸膛。

如果劍刃鋒利，劃過肉體時會又快又深，除非血液開始四濺，否則你根本不會意識到自己受傷了；子彈的存在感則強烈得多，是兩碼子的事。第二發子彈正中肩膀，他像是被大槌槌中、飛回石牆。

胖子朝部下尖聲嚷嚷，嗓門大得教人大火。索隆不管他、也不管比他更吵的廚子。刀子還躺在地上，離自己不過兩三米，上面濺了點血──血大概只是自己的，還好沒事。他手上使勁推向石牆，身體朝相反方向撲向刀子，拼命伸長手臂，指尖緊緊抓著刀柄──刀柄濕轆轆的沾滿鮮血，刀身也沉得讓人訝異，但索隆還是用力把刀子、把身體拖起來。他總算能撐著跪好，有人卻把他踹得趴回地上，刀子從指間飛脫而去。

廚子在大叫，是在嚷「索隆！」嗎？還是在噴髒話？廚子平日都不會好好叫他的名字啊，所以他也搞不清那傢伙到底在叫什麼。石塊砌成的地板變得濕轆黏滑、七歪八扭，害他沒法好好站起來。他看見打手的靴子直踹向自己的胸口，劇痛迅速炸開，害他也不曉得自己是先撞向石牆還是摔向石地，就眼前一黑、失去意識了。

 

TBC


	5. 【章五：靈光一閃】

【章五：靈光一閃】

山治清楚聽見一下緊接一下的槍聲，也能看清兩道煙硝；可是，就算綠藻頭踉蹌後退、就算石牆石地上濺滿血紅，山治還是沒法置信。那白痴劍士該不會笨得中槍吧？明明已經仗著一身非人蠻力，硬是把鐵鏈從牆上掙了下來，怎麼可能還會被打中？怎麼可能身中兩槍？從他的襯衣上的血跡看來，他的槍傷也不如想像般接近心臟，可是……

「索隆！白痴！」他高聲喊道：「索隆！你幹嗎──索隆！」剛才綠藻頭挨著滑落的石牆上暈一片腥紅、雙膝旁也是四處流竄的鮮血，這嚇人的出血量，就算是綠藻頭那個行動血庫，也算是太多了。被那混蛋踹第一次時，綠藻頭連叫也叫不出來，只發出窒息般的乾嘔聲；被踹第二次時他乾脆不吱一聲，血淋淋的身子只能無力的靠著石牆；被踹第三次時，那癱軟的身體只能悉數承受，毫無動靜。

石室裏有人怒吼「給我住手！」，跟半晌前索隆的吼聲一樣，怒意殺氣明顯得竟讓打手一顫，不敢再次抬腿。山治幾乎認不出這是自己的嗓音，只知道這種從牙縫間擠出來的聲音，代表自己會讓這三個混帳死得很慘，不管他們住不住手。

打手還傻大個似的愣著，胖子大喝一聲他才反應過來。「白痴！你在幹嘛！」胖子推開兩個礙事的，笨手笨腳地蹲下來，伸手按上索隆的頸側。他眉心一鎖，把那血淋淋的身體搬正，往長褲上直擦手。

山治死死盯著他，想從那若有所思的表情看出端倪。綠藻頭離自己太遠了，就是拼命觀察他的動靜，也根看不見他的胸口起伏。山治喉乾舌燥，聲音嘶啞得幾乎說不出話來：「媽的，他是不是──要是他──你們這班混帳，你們死定了──」

山治看到那張肥頭大耳的臉緩緩咧出笑容，才意識到自己犯下錯誤，可是已經太遲了。「他還活著的話又怎樣？他是生是死，對你而言有多重要？」死胖子轉向山治，手卻輕按索隆的胸口：「他還有心跳。可是繼續血流不止的話，我也不知道他還能熬多久。」

索隆隱隱嗆咳一聲，聽到山治高呼他的名字時，目光散煥的把臉轉向聲音的方向，手勉強一顫，把血弄得滿地都是。

山治嚥了嚥，拼命安慰自己，說自己沒有顫抖；就算自己真的在顫抖，那也一定是氣的。「那你打算怎樣？」他迎上胖子的目光，歇力按捺著情緒使語調平穩：「把他弄死了，就什麼也沒法告訴你了。」

「你自己也說過了，反正你倆誰也沒法回答我，那弄死他又怎樣？」胖子環視石牢，然後向打手示意，一手指著對面的石牆：「給他上鐐銬，拴著他的腳就好，這種傷勢他也做不了什麼。」他故意一瞄山治，然後別過頭去：「然後，不擇手段把他弄醒，搞不好可以從他嘴裏得到情報，人之將死、其言也善嘛。」

兩位打手邪邪笑著，扛米似的把索隆粗暴抬起，直直把他拖向牆角的鐐銬。索隆抽搐著嗆咳，滿嘴是血。

「等等──」山治還沒說完，瘀額頭就毫不含糊，一巴掌把索隆的頭打得直往後仰。

「我叫你等等！」山治吼道，這才意識自己在拼命掙扎、拉扯鐵鏈，就是使勁得雙臂都生疼發麻，石牆鐵栓還是紋風不動。去你媽的筋肉綠藻頭！去你媽的非人怪力！他試著往後踢向石牆，雙腳卻被拴得沒法靈活發力。

瘀額頭的鞋尖又陷進索隆的腹部，發出刺耳的悶響，綠藻頭嗚咽一下，山治大喊：「住手！我要──該死的Beinkusu船長──」

胖子抬起手讓打手停下，然後淡淡哼道：「嗯？」

「我……」山治眼前只剩一種顏色，不是死白、卻是詭譎焦躁的腥紅；耳裏卻聽得分明：「我供出Beinkusu的下落，你們就住手，還要給他包扎傷口。」

胖子打量他半晌，然後向一個打手示意：「把繃帶拿來，快點。」待打手跑出去後，他又轉向山治：「怎樣？」

索隆又呻吟一聲，山治匆匆瞄了他一眼。「別再對他出手。我要你承諾不再打他，雖然我不曉得你這些傢伙會不會守信。」

「如果你老實招供，我答應你不會再碰他。Beinkusu船長在哪？」

「船長。」山治嚥了嚥：「船長……船長他在……」

「白痴。」索隆的咕噥他倒是聽得分明。

嘛，去他的，反正他也不認為這混帳劍士知道「心存感激」四字怎樣寫。

好吧，起碼他還有呼吸，對山治來說這算不錯了，只要綠藻頭能繼續呼吸的話。

「Beinkusu船長在……」山治吞吐道：「在……」突然靈光一閃，他早該想到的，又不像某個腦殘劍士一樣死腦筋。他舐舐唇，直直看進胖子那貪婪的雙眼：「看見我們的船了吧？就停泊在碼頭而已，船桅還繫著草帽海賊旗的。」

「別說。」劍士呻吟道。

山治看向胖子身後，笨蛋劍士正拼命抬起頭，雙眼半瞇卻烱烱有神，直直看向山治，那隱藏在疼痛與盛怒下的理解神色，山治倒是看得分明。然後他脫力倒回地上，使勁喘息：「你……不能說……」語氣也是一如所料，盛滿怒意：「別……告訴他……」

山治拼命咬著嘴巴，才能讓嗓音盈滿怨氣，不透露半點笑意：「他值得我們拼死保護嗎？混蛋！」

「不準說。」索隆的語氣變得頤指氣使，一如上階軍官的氣勢。

胖子也一如所料，滿臉驚喜。「怎樣？」

「Beinkusu船長──」山治抿嘴低聲說道，希望語氣能恰當地透出懊惱沮喪：「在那船上，船上的海賊都是──我們的人。」

「原來如此。」胖子點點頭，看進山治眼裏，皮笑肉不笑地說道：「你一定得跟我說實話，因為涉及的不止你們這兩條性命。我的僱主不打沒有勝算的仗──他已經連同所有手下，總動員出擊──他們比駐守這島的海軍難纏得多。」胖子撫上山治的手鐐，警告似的一撣：「敢耍花樣的話，就會害慘你的手足了。所以，你們也別妄想有人來救你們。」

「總動員？」山治重覆。

胖子點點頭。山治嚥了嚥，努力裝出焦慮無助的表情──居然輕易得讓他大火。「我沒耍花樣，真的。」他垂著頭喃喃道：「你們到船上找個人──找長鼻子傢伙，跟他說要見船長──說是克利克首領的朋友，告訴他們，你不會讓任何人找到All Blue。」

「All Blue？」

「那是密碼，船上的人能聽懂的。」

「你這天殺的混帳……」索隆喘道：「你竟然……你竟然告訴他們……我要把你抓去軍事法庭……！」山治不得不說，笨蛋劍士的演技當相不錯，就算他沒有搞得一身是傷、血流如注，那胖子也一定會信以為真。然而，他還是希望劍士捨生救人也只是演戲、希望劍士假裝救人的演技不至如此逼真──雖然劍士奮不顧身地救自己，的確使自己演出絕望無力時更有說服力，但他還是不希望劍士胡來。話說回來，說好的繃帶呢？

「還有，」山治目不轉睛地盯著胖子的雙眼：「要是船上的人問我們的下落，就告訴他們，我們想盡快見到東尼。」

「東尼、克利克首領、All Blue。」胖子掰著手指逐一確認；山治看到打手捧著白色藥箱走進來，才點點頭示意正確。胖子邊讓打手走向索隆，邊警告他：「別弄死他。」他不懷好思地朝山治笑笑：「我可是遵守承諾了。」

「別弄死他」跟「小心點」是兩碼子的事、跟「妥善療傷」更是完全沾不上邊；可是打手稍作處理後，綠藻頭還算是止住血了；但他還是神智不清，半趴著身子靠在牆角。打手也懶得管他躺得舒適不舒適，只檢查一下他的腳鐐，就把他晾著，轉身走出門外了。胖子把門拉上前，還是那副不懷好意的笑容，朝山治說道：「多謝合作。」

待橡木門板砰地關上，最後一絲腳步聲都消失無蹤後，山治才垂下頭、雙肩輕顫──憋笑憋的。

 

TBC


	6. 【章六：無法成眠】

【章六：無法成眠】

「索隆──索隆！你龘他媽吱個聲啊！索隆！！」

混帳廚子呱呱亂叫已經讓他沒法成眠了，聒噪的嗓音還要一邊喊他的名字，一邊越發上飆，到底讓不讓人活啊？很好，廚子乾脆機槍式亂噴他的名字了──「索隆！媽的！索隆！索隆！！」──真的，他真的寧可廚子亂噴髒話；廚子叫他名字的語氣，怎麼聽都他媽像訓練狗隻似的──是不是要老子給你跳火圈啊？

索隆拼命抬起來頭，呶呶嘴潤濕乾涸的喉頭，好發出點聲音來。他還是昏昏沉沉，想看向牢房另一端的廚子，視綫卻是一片模糊。媽的，讓人休息一下啊。「別吵，笨蛋廚子。」

「索隆！」猛唸他名字的聲音嘎然而上，像是突然被打斷似的。「你──醒了？」

「嗯。」媽的，冷死了。按照過往的親身經歷，這定是失血過多引致的失溫，讓他更難以再度入睡了。「幹嘛？」

他看不清廚子在燈光下的臉，卻能清楚聽見他在拼命喘息──該死，那三個混球定是對廚子造成不少傷害。「我還以為──你不是──我沒法──媽的，索隆，你別再對我做這種事啊！」

「嗄？」這到底是哪國方言？要是自己能好好動動腦筋，搞不好能理解廚子的說話，但他有做過對不起廚子的事嗎？真的想不起來了啊，難道自己說夢話開罪他了？媽的，廚子也太敏感了吧。「你在那，我在這，能對你做什麼？」

肯定是失血太多，讓他腦筋不清楚了，連廚子倒抽涼氣的聲音聽起來都像是神經質的傻笑聲。「好啦，是我不好。」

廚子沉默好一陣子，讓索隆能把頭挨回石地、好好閉上眼睛；可是廚子卻不如他願，在他快要睡著時又問道：「索隆，你有沒有聽見什麼聲音？」

「我聽見你在說話，吵死人了。」廚子並沒有高聲說話，反而是壓低了嗓子，但這種小心翼翼的柔和語調更──討厭，跟廚子這時該有的表情一樣討厭，光用想的就知道了，定是在胡謅密碼之前，瞪著自己的那副蒼白、呆滯的模樣。

不過索隆不得不佩服廚子，因為他確實把那班白龘痴成功唬弄得團團轉；廚子的雙手也保住了，很好很好；因為剛才被踹至動彈不得，實在沒辦法阻止那班混蛋砍他的手。這副身體將來還要用的話，索隆現在非睡一下不可，只要廚子能靜一靜，讓他能……

「我沒聽見外面有人，沒有腳步聲什麼的。」廚子轉向大門，看向上面嵌著鐵柵的小窗子：「真的是『總動員』出擊勒。」他繃著聲帶、發出窒息般的笑聲。

喉頭擠出的發顫笑聲毫無笑意，跟某次讓索隆印象深刻的笑聲過於相似，讓索隆相當不自在，只得再次抬頭，瞇著眼看向廚子。「你可別暴走，廚子。」

「我？暴走？」山治反擊：「是誰害自己中槍啊？」

倒是事實。不過索隆也懶得嗆他，反正這不是什麼有力反駁。他只從鼻孔輕哼，再次趴在地上緊閉雙眼，努力忽略那陣目眩──只是抬頭就讓他頭昏腦脹了。

「喂。」山治說道：「你認為我們還要待多久？路飛五分鐘就能擺平那些笨蛋了吧？但烏索普要先找到他，還得花時間找到這裏……」

「娜美能問出來的啦，沒事。」那魔女鐵了心要知道答案的話，會變得非常恐怖。

「那是自然──但路飛懂得手下留情，留個清醒的問路嗎？」這倒是不大可能──要是烏索普能正確解讀那密碼，然後告訴船長的話。不過喬巴應該會弄醒他們，然後迫供。

索隆知道，喬巴看到他們這副模樣後，肯定會發飆的。小馴鹿倒不如航海士恐怖，可是被可愛得冒泡的小動物喝罵，實在太丟人了。他又不是故意中槍的，不過是慣了用劍格子彈而已；身為劍客、身為海賊，這弱點他也得盡快克服過來。

「索隆？」山治又喚道。這傢伙一直喊他的名字，喊不膩啊？還一直用那種語調叫他。索隆只得咕噥幾句，想讓廚子閉嘴，但這傢伙是鐵了心要折騰他了。「你不能掙脫鐵鐐嗎？鐐銬看上去是很結實，不過……」

索隆咬咬牙，強迫不聽使喚的身體蜷曲起來，想要夠到腳踝上的鐐銬。他緊抓鐵鏈，雙腳抵著牆壁，腰腿使勁向前拉，把鐵鏈掙斷。

起碼他們是這樣希望的。事實上，他的身體目前還是吃不消的，他想把鐵鏈掙斷，卻害得自己眼前金星亂舞，不得不眨眨眼試著緩過勁來，耳邊卻聽到廚子在飆粗話罵他，精彩程度毫不亞於剛才罵胖子的髒話。索隆想提氣發聲反駁，卻岔不過氣來──光是呼吸已經很艱難了。靠，天曉得中槍是這麼痛的啊！想起路飛三不五時就為自己反彈子彈，更是既感激又羨慕；要是自己也能把子彈彈開，那該有多好啊。「當塊橡膠……似乎也不錯嘛。」

「你胡說什麼？索隆！回來！撐著！」

「我能去哪啊。」腳上不是有副該死的鐐銬嘛，笨蛋廚子。

「──不到，用說的就好，不用真的試給我看啊！」廚子說道，索隆覺得自己好像少聽了什麼，不過沒關係，反正廚子也說不出好話。

仔細想想，變成橡膠人也是挺方便的，手一伸就能把廚子弄出來了，捂著他的嘴也成。「我還是去弄顆惡魔果實吧……」

「惡魔果實？幹嘛──哦，你是指，如果路飛在這，或你是橡膠人的話……不不，免了，光是應付路飛一人就夠嗆了，我才不想連你這傻大個都要從海裏撈上來。就算這能力現在可以幫上大忙，還是不要。你又在流血了嗎？」

「嗄？」

廚子啪地直指著他，懊惱抱怨：「血跡啦。你不是像個白龘痴似的掙來扭去，把傷口弄破了嗎？」

現在靜下來細想，繃帶的確是濡濕的。「那又怎樣？」

「索隆，你──你這豬頭！別亂──別動──算了。」廚子從暴怒喝罵變成疲憊咕噥：「別無他法了。」

「別無他法？」聽到廚子果斷的語氣，索隆趕緊抬起頭來。「什麼方法？廚子，你又有什麼鬼主意？」

廚子匆匆瞪他一眼。「我不能抱著手讓你流血流到──讓你白睡覺。」他別過頭去盯著右手，剛才那班混帳想砍他的手，倒是替他把鐐銬弄鬆了一點。他小心翼翼地拼命往前伸手，然後用力往後甩，重重揮在石牆上。索隆隱隱聽見那熟悉的喀嗦聲，然後見到廚子的臉色剎地發青。

「廚子，你瘋了──」

廚子把手臂往下猛擰，總算把鐐銬掙下來；又把右手折成詭異的角度，硬是把左手、雙腿的鐐銬都弄下來。折騰一番後，他只能緊抱著右腕，死死抵著牆，喘息著咬牙咒罵。

索隆拼命迫自己坐好，好幾次幾乎倒回去。「你龘他媽瘋了？白痴！那是手呀！」

「嗯。」廚子緊瞇著眼，右手撐著牆壁，左手抓著右腕，使勁一推，一聲悶響，竟硬生生把脫臼接上。他顫抖著吁了口氣，伸出五指，試著動動拇指卻忍不住皺眉。「沒事，全好了。」

廚子走過去半跪在索隆身邊，仔細打量腳鐐。「該死，上鎖了。我可沒法踢碎精鐵，非得找到鑰匙不可。」

「你是白痴嗎。」這絕對不是問句：「快走──幫路飛解決那些傢伙。」

廚子充耳不聞，只冲著血淋淋的繃帶直皺眉。「我會順便找回你的劍。」

「快走，把大伙帶來，你要為他們帶路。」

「索隆，你就在這裏等，休息一陣子吧。」

「你以為我不想休──」

「鑰匙定在這附近的，我會盡快找回來。」

「笨蛋──」

廚子站起來，擦擦汗濕的額角，把破爛的襯衣塞回褲子裏，又整整外套。他走近橡木門板，細細打量半晌才一腳踹開。

「待回見，撐著啊。」他衝出牢房，把索隆留在一片死寂。

※

一連跑過好幾個大廳，也看不見半個人影。到底是不是一如胖子所言，僱主把所有部下都帶出去了，正被大伙揍成稀巴爛？還是說，這勞什子僱主根本不值一晒，所謂總動員就是胖子三人組？但這大宅超級豪華寬敞的，所以那僱主應該不是紙老虎。燈光柔和地映照著金框油畫、以及腳下的厚地氈。山治扯開厚重的窗簾，看見一大片丘陵草坡，遠方的海面在月色下朦朧生光。這大宅絕對不是鎮上的房子。這島太大了，他實在不曉得這裏離碼頭、離梅莉號有多遠。

娜美桑一定可以讓那些傢伙招出實話的──想到要讓美麗的Lady紓尊降貴，跟那些人渣說話，山治就氣得牙癢癢的──可是大伙可能還要花點時間，才能找到他們；山治實在不想再留在這鬼地方。這大宅的人很可能都出去了，所以山治只需找到鐐銬的鑰匙──還有綠藻頭的劍，那笨蛋找不到劍是死也不肯離開的吧。

山治不知道該往哪裏找鑰匙跟劍，只好一路直跑，看見門口就闖進去。他每跨一步，右手就一陣劇痛；試著屈曲五指，肌腱卻撕扯般的發疼。右手似乎未受重創，應該可以盡快康復吧？

雙手總算是保住了，卻欠了綠藻頭的人情──那白痴該想個安全點的辦法嘛，起碼別挨槍子啊。可是，自己本來就欠那傢伙人情，想到這就讓山治快瘋了。雖然笨蛋劍士似乎不記得、也不想山治還債，但山治記得清清楚楚，以後也絕不會忘掉。

不錯，他們被關在這裏，綠藻頭該負上大部份責任，可是現在也沒法數算清楚了。那傢伙流了這麼多血、反應遲緩得要命、臉色還青白得嚇人……白痴劍士不錯是個惹人嫌的傢伙，在緊急關頭卻十分可靠。山治會拼死保護伙伴──保護娜美桑、羅賓醬不受一分傷害，是他的天職、榮耀；就是換了其他臭男人身陷危機的話，山治也不會袖手旁觀；然而，綠藻頭從不勞他憂心。那白痴就是會被剁成稀巴爛，也是他自招的，這是他的戰鬥方法，他已經習慣了。所以在戰場上，山治從不瞧上綠藻頭一眼、綠藻頭也不會分神關心山治。

可是，這次綠藻頭是跟著自己到那酒館的，一路上明明有其他更好找的酒館啊。好一陣子了，山治都不再感到綠藻頭注視自己；從……那件事發生一周之後，他就再沒感到那些一瞥而過的細量目光……就算他真的感覺到了，也會不作一聲的，否則綠藻頭就會知道自己察覺到了。所以他不再感覺到那種目光，幾乎堅信綠藻頭也已經忘了……

但綠藻頭還是跟著自己，走進那家酒館，然後被抓起來，結果被揍得慘兮兮。要是喬巴沒法盡快趕到──這鬼地方很可能一個敵人也沒有啊。

又找到一扇門，這次山治已經懶得動手了，直接一腳把門板踢破，把房間內的男人嚇了好大一跳。山治找到廚房了，還正好撞破其中一個打手在偷廚酒喝。打手嚇得手一鬆，銀製高腳杯喀地摔在地上，濺在地上的暗紫紅酒倒是跟打手額上的瘀傷相映成趣。

他一臉蠢樣地瞪著山治。山治眨眨眼，然後一個旋身直踢向他的蠢臉。瘀額頭的鼻子發出了清脆悅耳的嗄吱聲，慘哼著倒下去，一動不動了。

山治跨過地上的紅酒，一腳戳戳打手；可是瘀額頭毫無反應，大概是昏倒了吧。他身上沒有鑰匙，可是山治走進與廚房相連的小房間，卻發現劍士的三把劍。胖子拼命吹噓，說自己吃盡美酒佳餚，看來不過是下僕的粗茶淡飯而已。

這小房間要是還有其他下僕，聽到他闖進的動靜恐怕也趕緊逃跑了。他抱緊懷著的劍，轉身回到廚房，跑下食品間旁的小樓梯，一路順手抓了點水果麪包。他希望地下室藏著鐐銬鑰匙，可是放眼望去盡是酒瓶酒桶，這顯然是酒窖。他一瞥首列酒瓶，看來那個所謂僱主的品味還是不錯的，胖子的品味則不願罝評。他抓過一瓶高級陳年佳釀──其實酒鬼劍士才不懂欣賞這酒的年份，可是喝點酒能讓他打起精神爬起身來。要是綠藻頭自己能走，山治才不要一路背著他回到船上呢。

山治站在樓梯低層，卻突然聽到門呯地摔上的聲音。他三步併作兩步邁，趕緊衝上廚房，可是已經太遲了。廚房空無一人，假裝昏迷的瘀額頭已經消失了，地上只剩下幾滴血，還有紅酒蹭出來的鞋印。

山治咒罵著衝出大廳，鞋底在鑑亮的地板上直打滑。瘀額頭比他熟識這大宅，肯定會比他先抵步；要是瘀額頭不敢直接跟山治單挑，那他只會去一個地方。山治不住責難自己。還好意思說劍士白痴？他早該多踹瘀額頭幾下啊，早該確認對方短時間內（甚至永遠）沒法起來才對！他拔腳就跑，也不管挾著臂間的三把劍喀喀作響。

他總算找到通往地牢的樓梯，大喇喇地直接跳下去，卻在踹壞了的牢房門板前看到好額頭打手。要是兩個打手都在的話，那山治敢打賭那胖子也在。

山治腳下不停，直接撲向那打手，一下擋住踢向自己的腳──慢得可憐，被這種廢柴抓住實在太丟面了──順便賞他一腳，把他直接踢飛到牆上。他的腦袋轟的一聲撞在石壁，聲音大得驚人，恐怕得躺上好一陣子；山治也不管他，直接硬闖進石牢裏。

然後猛地一頓。瘀額頭咧著嘴壞笑，笑容噁心得連萬聖節南瓜燈的笑容都要失色，可是山治沒法把他踹得笑不出來，因為胖子也在。胖子抓住綠藻頭的衣領把他拽起來，綠藻頭的繃帶已經完全濕透，染得譎紅了；而且胖子手上的槍正抵著劍士下巴，胖墩墩的手指緊按板機。

 

TBC


	7. 【章七：輕易折斷】

【章七：輕易折斷】

槍管抵住下巴，陷進喉頭時很難說出話來。然而，看看廚子的表情，他就知道自己說什麼都沒用。

但他還是試著說：「快走！廚──」話還沒說完，槍管就更狠的戳向咽喉，害他嗆倒了。他被槍抵著，全身傷口發燙發疼，壓根動彈不得，只希望廚子能逃出去。通常這麼一喝廚子就會明白、馬上轉身就走，可是現在……

「請放下那些劍。」胖子客氣地說道，語氣平和得就像是閒話家常。

廚子照辦了。三把劍掉在石地，索隆忍不住皺眉。他們的生機、廚子的生機，就這樣白白溜走了。蒼白的廚子一臉沉著堅定，雙眼緊盯著索隆。或許有人曾說過索隆輕易放棄生命，可是相比廚子卻是不值一晒。那傢伙根本是一心尋死，為了雞毛蒜皮的事會都犧牲自己。雖然廚子一身惹人嫌的陋習，可是這點還是最讓索隆痛恨的。

胖子清楚知道廚子的弱點，從他那洋洋得意的嗓音就明白了。「謝謝你。跟你這種明白事理的人合作真讓人愉快，胡亂開槍會弄髒這地方的。」

「別──」廚子想走上前去，卻看到板機上的手指一緊，只得立刻停下。槍管散發血腥與嗆鼻的火藥味，廚子的雙睛怒火正盛，卻仍舊不肯攻擊。剛才發誓要親手踹扁這胖子的是誰啊？

「我不會。」胖子微笑：「除非你迫我開槍。」去你的廚子！誰管你發什麼鳥誓！這死胖子是他的，要是手裏沒劍也行，他要直接咬碎那油膩膩的喉嚨，只待胖子稍稍放下槍──「好了。」胖子朝打手點頭示意：「我們這位腿功了得的朋友，再沒機會抬腿了對不？先生，你之前說過什麼？我身上每塊骨頭都能輕易折斷，是嗎？」

瘀額頭齜牙壞笑，被踹歪的鼻子下方露出尖利的牙齒。他神氣地走近廚子，一拳揍向廚子的腹部讓他坐下。廚子毫不擋格，就算瘀額頭一腳伸在他的腿下，一腳踏在腿上，他也全不反抗，壓根不瞄瘀額頭一眼，只是緊盯著胖子，緊盯著槍的板機。要是眼神能殺人，那這槍大概早就給燒熔了。可是廚子還是一動不動，他媽還是動也不動！索隆一定要把他們全都殺了，包括混帳廚子，尤其是混帳廚子！他竟──

瘀額頭一腳跺下去，同時隱隱發出清脆的斷裂聲。廚子緊緊弓著背，拳頭死死抵著石地。他臉上最後一絲血色都消失了，死白的臉扭曲得像具骷髏。牙齒緊咬著嘴，唇上的一點譎紅鮮明得刺目。

「小心駛得萬年船。」胖子命令道，瘀額頭齜著牙笑得更歡快。索隆含糊地怒吼，圓胖的膝蓋卻一下撞上腹部，正好踹中槍傷，讓他發不出聲來。他勉強保持清醒，卻只能弓著腰，死死抱著傷口，半晌動彈不得。耳邊卻傳來另一下斷裂聲，還有某人拼命憋著的嗚咽聲。索隆聽得分別，那肯定是廚子，肯定是廚子從喉嚨擠出的聲音。

索隆總算能勉強抬頭時，只看見廚子半趴著縮作一團，渾身發顫，胖子卻在他身旁俯視著他，一腳把他踹開，彎腰把地上的瓶子撿起來──那似乎是個酒瓶，但廚子幹嗎撿瓶酒回來……

「你的品味蠻高貴的嘛。」胖子看著酒瓶標籤，喃喃道：「我從不知道低級海軍懂得品酒，到底我尊貴的僱主在攻擊什麼人呢？我現在真的很好奇。」

「混蛋。」索隆嘶聲吼道：「我們說了幾次啊？只是你根本沒聽進去──」

「哦，我有聽進去的，只是我的僱主堅稱沒抓錯人而已，因為他不願相信自己錯失殲滅Beinkusu的機會；我也用不著跟他爭論──反正收到報酬就好。不過……」胖子似乎有點不爽：「我似乎應該收全報酬才讓他離開的。」他嘆了口氣：「我還是去看看他的復仇行動的進展好了。」

他若有所思地盯著廚子。那顆燦金腦袋埋在臂彎裏，雙腿卻折成不自然的角度。他一動不動，不作一聲，只是呼吸短促，隱隱傳出幾若不聞的呻吟聲。

「唔……」胖子沉吟：「搞不好他們真的中了你的阱陷……」他一響指，匆匆向瘀額頭說：「我要去碼頭看看，如果一小時後還沒有我的消息──解決他們。別留下犯罪證據，別讓這兩位上庭指證我們──就算他們只是海賊，證據不足為信也罷。」

「別忘了偽裝成意外事故。」胖子垂頭朝廚子微笑，又用鞋尖戳戳他，但他只是顫了顫，毫無反應。「比方說，有人要逃走，害你不小心殺了……之類的。拿好。」胖子把一串鑰匙塞給瘀額頭。

大個子瘀額頭倒是乖巧地笑著。「那這段時間，我做什麼好呢？老大。」

「隨你喜歡。」胖子聳聳肩。「總之暫時別弄死他們。看看那邊進展如何，搞不好僱主還想跟他們談談呢。不過，看他們的傷勢，萬一真的死了，僱主還是會理解的。」

「你這殺千刀的。」索隆臂上使勁，勉強撐起身體：「甭擔心會入獄，反正你不會活著上庭──」

「儘管亂吠吧。」死胖子微笑揮手，走向門口時順便踢開地上的劍。三把劍被侮辱，索隆卻不作聲，不讓胖子更樂；只是死掐著拳，掌心的疼痛竟生生蓋過滿身傷口的劇痛。

待胖子把門關上（倒是費了不少勁，因為廚子把門鉸踢得歪七扭八），瘀額頭就笑著瞄向索隆，那張臉醜得不行，卻還是寫滿了惡意怨恨，實在太神奇了。

可是索隆才不鳥他。「喂，廚子。山治！」他緊張地打量廚子，希望對方還有意識。他知道廚子才不會輕易掛掉；他看上去單薄得能被輕易折斷，可是輕看他、真的要折斷他的話，肯定會被踢斷脖子的。廚子不過是昏過去了──畢竟一雙腿被生生折斷了，還扭向詭譎的方向；但那只是斷骨而已，沒有喬巴治不好的傷……「你這腦殘，怎能隨便讓他們──」

「你想我替你問他嗎？」瘀額頭壞笑著：「我還是用這個吧。」他撿起一把劍，一手抽出，精鋼煉成的劍身不住吟鳴。「戳他幾下就會起來了。」

索隆看不清瘀額頭手裏是哪把劍，因為他的眼裏是一片嗜血的譎紅。他想往前撲去，腳下卻踉蹌不穩，不曉得是因為腳被拴著，還是因為胸口傳來的劇痛；搞不好兩者皆有。但他還是使勁擠出聲音：「我要殺了你、殺了你們幾個、殺了你、殺了你的同伴、殺了你的老大──」

「我早就跟你說過了，綠藻頭。」廚子突然說道，氣喘呼呼卻神志清明：「那坨油膩生麪團歸我。」

索隆一個眨眼，廚子就以手撐地，雙腿直往上蹬。鞋底直衝瘀額頭的下巴，索隆聽見清脆的喀啦聲，還以廚子喉頭溢出的短促輕呼。瘀額頭給踢得腦袋一仰，大塊頭身體轟然摔倒在索隆身邊。索隆也懶得確認他是否昏倒，一把抄過附近的劍，劍柄對準他的腦瓜就是一戳；然後轉身看向門邊的廚子，只見他臉如死灰，滿步蹣跚，紙白的嘴唇硬是拉出笑容。

「這傢伙就給你吧。」山治才說完，就像破抹布般直接倒下。

 

TBC


	8. 【章八：以身犯險】

【章八：以身犯險】

「廚子！」

索隆一把翻過瘀額頭的身子，掏進他的口袋，摸到那串鑰匙。拿鑰匙的手顫得幾乎沒法對準匙孔，一根接一根的把鑰匙死命戳進去，可是一根接一根的都轉不動；第三把鑰匙總算發出咔嚓聲，他一把扯開鐐銬，半跑半爬的衝到伙伴身邊。

只是休克而已；廚子的呼吸、心跳都已經緩和過來。索隆才把手從他的頸側挪開，他就含糊的咕噥了一下，然後猛地清醒過來，一把掙開索隆要站起來，試著挪動兩腿卻全身僵住，禁不住倒抽一口涼氣。

「冷靜。」索隆說：「是我──」

「我知道是你。」山治氣息不穩地罵道：「別把血蹭上我的外套！小心點！」

「別把血蹭上那天殺的外套？！」

「這天殺的偉大航道沒幾個好裁縫呀。」山治勉強撐起半身，整整外套衣領，動作尚算流暢，但他卻緊抿著嘴，額上滿是虛汗。「鈕扣給扯了，幸好料子沒事，只是──喂，我讓你別──」

「我沒有。」索隆倒是真的沒有，因為他早就用自己的褲子把手擦乾淨了。他小心翼翼地撫過廚子的長腿，想檢查斷骨。

「沒事。」山治從牙縫擠出聲音：「折口很整齊，喬巴一下就會處理好。」

「不錯，要是你沒有硬撐著亂來的話。」索隆朝那昏迷不醒的大塊頭抬抬下巴。

山治艱難地聳聳肩。「看看左腿，那邊可能要接一下。」

索隆把對方的長腿拉高，摸向斷骨處，覺得皮膚下的骨頭凹凸不平。「痛嗎？」

「兩邊都痛死了啦，豬頭啊你！」山治硬是從喉頭擠出聲音：「你會接骨嗎？」

「會更痛的。」索隆先提醒一下，雙手扶好斷骨的兩側。「準備好了？」

「快動手。」

山治不吱一聲，可是骨頭接好後，他唇上的鮮血更多。索隆咕噥著道歉，又說：「接好了，但你還不能動，最好把腿固定一下。」

「用什麼固定？」山治的嗓子嘶啞難聽，但臉上總算是漸漸回復血色了。

「唔……」索隆環視石牢，然後嘆了口氣，伸長手去抓過黑、紅兩劍，把劍抽出來。

山治看著索隆把劍鞘抵上他的小腿，說道：「免了。」

「外套拿來，我要繫好劍鞘。」

「我說免了。」山治又說：「你已經全身都破破爛爛了，我不想以身犯險。」

「我破爛？是誰還斷骨了？」

山治搖搖頭，脫下外套，卻手上使勁，嗤嗤兩聲把襯衣袖子撕下來。「反正襯衣早就毁了。」他把袖子遞給索隆：「還有，是誰還中槍了？嗯？」

「中槍總比劍折了強。」索隆把絲料子襯衣撕作布條，把劍鞘扎在山治腿上。「你現在還能打嗎？從這裏走出去也不行吧！」

他使勁繫結時，山治痛得緊皺著眉，拳頭死抵在地上。「那你有更好的辦法嗎？」他急喘著氣：「多吃幾發子彈不成？」

「起碼別把腳弄斷。笨蛋廚子，竟然全不反抗？你大可以一腳把他踹飛，他壓根動不了你一根頭髮──」

「綠藻頭！他用槍抵著你的頭啊！」

「那又如何？我能熬過去的，反正都已經中槍了吧？」

山治緊閉眼睛，半晌才輕輕睜開。「槍對準的是你的腦殼，草坪頭。雖然裏面的腦袋本來就鼻屎般大小，可是沒了也是不成的。」

他的嗓子發顫，顯然不止因為腿傷。「他不會開槍的。」索隆緩緩道：「那種混蛋也是心知肚明的，開槍的話就再沒有籌碼了，他只是在唬人。」

「你又不一定猜對。」

「不入洞穴焉得虎子？」

「去你媽的。」

索隆嘆了口氣。「白龘痴。」山治狠瞪著他，眼神竟比之前責難他時更凶狠──靠妖，這一切都是索隆的錯囉？混帳廚子的求生意志比旅鼠（＊）還低，這也是索隆的錯囉？索隆白他一眼。「就那麼一次，多為自己想想，行嗎？總害我為你擔心著想，老子煩厭了！」

吼出來的說話怎麼跟想像的不一樣？算了，反正廚子還是給吼得一愕，半晌才結結巴巴地說：「我？！我──」

索隆沒讓他繼續胡說。「罷了。路飛他們還沒找到我們，我們出去找他們吧。」

山治又怔怔瞪著他，然後搖搖頭。「好吧。在死胖子回來前，快走吧。」

「啥？廚子，胖子不是歸你嗎？」

廚子瞄他的眼神沒半分怒氣，太不正常了。索隆特討厭廚子用這種眼神瞄他──目光在繃帶上停留太久了。繃帶明明快乾透了，而且這傷跟以前的相比根本不值一晒，勞什子子彈也不會留下疤痕，笨蛋廚子幹嗎還是這種死氣沉沉的詭譎語氣啊：「對。那晚點再說，現在──」

索隆還來不及阻止，他就試著站起來了。他痛得面容扭曲，總算掙扎著跪起來，卻頽然倒回地上，發顫的雙手緊抱著腿。

「白痴啊你。」索隆一手按著廚子氣喘吁吁的肩膀，不讓他站起來，免得他又要做什麼腦殘的事。「沒法靠犟勁胡來了吧。我讓你別亂動，不想讓腿傷得更重的話，就給我冷靜下來。」索隆腳上拼命使勁，抓著出鞘的劍就試著爬起來。他也不曉得自己是不是已經站好了，看見石牆正正的在自己眼前才安心了點──起碼他的骨頭跟某個白痴廚子不一樣，尚算完好──費盡九牛二虎之力才能挪動兩腳，他拼命走上一步，總算在昏迷不醒的瘀額頭身旁撿回被自己隨手放下的劍。

他把劍別回腰帶，試著站好身子──動作大概太快了，他眼前一陣模糊發黑，就像燈火被濃霧覆蓋似的。耳邊傳來廚子的大叫，背上感到石地又冷又硬，腦後勺卻安然無恙。原來腦袋壓到廚子手上去了，這大概就是廚子殺豬似的大叫的原因吧。

「──昏倒，差點把這青黴頭摔在這破石地去了，你龘他媽中槍還不滿意，想害腦震盪不成？綠藻頭？」

「你──」索隆朝他眨眨眼，滾過身子離開廚子的手，然後再朝他眨眨眼，這才注意到他倆與門口的距離不一樣了。「你龘他媽幹了什麼？白痴捲眉？我讓你別動！」

山治坐回地上，不耐煩地朝地上的瘀額頭比比拇指。「我不過想翻翻這傢伙，看他身上有沒有火柴而已。那些混帳把香煙留下來，卻把打火機搜去了。」

「真糟糕。」索隆抵著手肘，把身子撐起來。「剛才你到處悠轉時，怎麼不順便找火柴？」

山治依舊狠瞪著他。「老子還有別的事忙，忘了。」然而，索隆發現他的目光劇顫得尤如身處冰窖；自己是習慣這溫度，不再覺得寒冷了嗎？還是說身子已經麻痺得毫無感覺？搞不好是這地方還不至於這麼冰冷吧？

山治的指尖拂上索隆的繃帶，要看看繃帶是否綁得結實。劍士一把拍開他的手。「別煩，繃帶沒事。」

「說得輕鬆。」山治笨拙地咕噥：「你壓根不知道──」

「我休息夠了，這樣就行了。」索隆扶著地板跪地來，全身的傷口都在抗議，但他硬是忽略那刀戳似的劇痛、不管耳邊嗡嗡作響。時間緊迫，管不了那麼多；反正血也止住了，比這嚴重千倍的傷他也能熬過去──

他實在沒法站起來，要不是山治及時抓住他的手臂，他就要摔個狗吃屎了。廚子硬是把他拽下來，推搡著要他坐好，嘴上挖苦道：「這根本不可能嘛。」

「再小休一陣子就好。」索隆搖搖頭，像是要把頭顱內不住嗡嗡直叫的黃蜂群趕出去似的。身體毫不聽喚已經讓他夠大火了，沒法分神對廚子生氣。

「哦，差點忘了。」山治從西裝外套翻出一條稍稍壓壞了麪包，還有一枚紅梨子。「喏。死胖子把酒拿去了，沒法讓你用酒把食物嚥下去，真可惜。」

索隆接過食物，然後緊盯著對方。「你也吃過了，是吧？」

「讓你管這麼多，吃吧。」看見索隆還是不肯開動，山治像要強調什麼似的擺擺手。「吃了啦、吃了啦，剛才已經吃過了。趕緊吃！」

索隆胃裏絞痛不已，壓根沒注意到自己已經餓扁了，可是才啃了梨子一口，卻餓得狼吞虎嚥，頃刻間就把麪包梨子都吃得乾乾淨淨。「謝了。」他誠懇地說。

山治點點頭，臉上隱隱帶著笑意。他看到有人不再挨餓時，也總會這般樂意。「也該讓你喝點什麼的，可是這瘀額頭連隻小酒壼都沒有。」他指指地上的大塊頭：「不過他該會昏上好一陣子，他的老大也不會馬上回來；就算他們比大伙先回來，我們也還有時間，你就休息一下吧。」

「別哄我睡覺，你把我當小鬼看啊？」

「那你就別一副小鬼模樣啊──躺躺吧。」山治把他推下，力度算不上大，可是乖乖照辦比反抗自在。「說要再小休一陣子的不是你嗎？」

索隆還想反駁，卻不得閉嘴躺著，待耳裏的嗡嗡聲消失。廚子說的對，這種情況下他們哪個都沒法幫上忙。「抱歉。」

「幹嗎道歉？」這瞬間，山治的嗓音既疲憊又痛苦，而且累得沒法掩飾。索隆也很了解這種感受，畢竟今天實在過得太辛苦了。

「嘛。」他應道：「因為我跑到海軍總部、吸引了那班白痴的注意、害我們被抓，還有別的種種。」

「我也有錯。」山治說：「又不是你迫我去那家酒館、也不是你迫我喝那酒的。」

「你也有錯。不過，我還是要道歉。」

「別說了。」山治懊惱地說：「不是這樣的。」

他實在沒心情揣度廚子的心思。「哪裏不是──？」

「別像交待遺言似的！」廚子嘆了口氣，枕著腦袋躺下來。「什麼總該小心的、什麼這一切都不該發生的。你還中槍了──」

「難道你就毫髮無傷？」索隆咕噥，但不曉得山治是真的沒聽見，還是乾脆裝沒聽見，只管繼續說：「只能眼睜睜看著，卻什麼也做不了，感覺真是最差勁的。對不起。」

索隆覺得廚子指的，已經不是今天發生的事了，趕緊說道：「算了吧。你也說過了──這是他們的錯，天殺的混蛋。我們不過是運氣不好，不適當的時候在不適當的地方出現而已。」

「可是我常發生這種事。」

「狗屎噩運而已。」

「嗯，狗屎噩運。」山治沒有大笑、臉上也沒扭出笑容；要是他倆的狀態好一點，索隆定會一掌把廚子的表情巴走。

那顆燦金腦袋裏的念頭，索隆沒有問，也不關心，只要讓廚子不想起來就好。「相比路飛他們對付的傢伙，你的狗屎噩運還不算什麼。」

好吧，起碼廚子的表情有丁點不一樣了。「我都快要同情他們了。」

「你才不會呢。」

「你不過是耍彆扭而已，因為沒法親手滅了他們。」

「跟那種廢柴打，連熱身運動也算不上呢，根本沒法好好鍛鍊啊。」

「希望……」

索隆一揚眉。「你該不會在擔心路飛吧？」

「我幹嗎要擔心那白痴？我擔心的當然是娜美桑和羅賓醬啊，船上只剩她倆的話那怎麼辦？我又不在──」

「她們兩個都能輕鬆解決問題的，起碼比斷腿的你好多了。你有好一陣子都是個廢人了。」

「廢人？！」山治粗聲抗議。

「百份百廢人。」

「你想我讓你一輩子都只啃生米？」

「讓路飛給我偷點吃的就好。」索隆應道：「反正你也守不住冰箱了。」

「閉嘴。」山治說：「快睡覺，混帳小鬼。」

廚子那讓人不安的語氣，總算換成平常的尖酸了。「得找張高點的椅子，讓你坐著也能碰到灶頭啊。」索隆喃喃道，然後閉上眼睛調整睡姿，讓自己在石地上盡量舒適點。

他不過是輕哼一聲而已，輕得幾乎聽不見，廚子大概是看到自己忍不住皺眉了。「還好吧？」

「沒事。」

「喬巴一趕到，就會替你處理包紥的。他該快到了，要是大伙沒理解錯我的訊息，他就會跟路飛一起來。回到船上就給你好吃的。」

「我還以為只啃生米呢。」

「喬巴會跟我拼命的──在你康復之前。」山治伶俐地加上一句，然後沉默半晌，才悄聲說道：「況且，我還欠你人情。」

索隆眉心一皺：「什麼人情？」

山治卻低低笑著，這次倒是真正的笑容，可是笑點在哪？「沒事。」山治也不解答：「睡吧。有人出現的話我會叫你的。」

「不叫的話，我不會放過你的。」索隆一直等，直至廚子不厭煩地回答了，才允許自己昏沉睡去。

 

＊旅鼠在某種情況下，會變得煩躁不安，然後日夜不斷旅行，直奔大海懸崖、投海自盡。

 

TBC


	9. 【章九：總算趕上了】

【章九：總算趕上了】

確定索隆真的睡著了，山治才試著挪動身子，免得讓笨蛋劍士又白廢勁，朝自己破口大罵。山治深知自己的極限，起碼比這白痴更能摸清自己的底細。怎麼可能睡睡就好呢？嘛、讓他吃了點東西墊墊肚子，總會有點幫助的，瞧他打呼打得震天響，幾乎跟在船上邊曬太陽邊午睡的情況一模一樣。所以，儘管鼾聲吵得他心煩，還是比之前的死寂一片來得強。

他死死咬著牙，不讓一絲聲音溜出──其實鼾聲吵得媲美雷鳴，綠藻頭也不會聽見什麼──然後以手支地，緩緩把身子往後拖。雖然他已經盡量不動到腿傷，可是小動作還是害全身疼痛加劇，使他不得不齜著牙倒抽涼氣。這比肋骨斷了還要痛上好幾倍，斷腿真龘他媽煩人、害他在戰場上變成廢人──綠藻頭他媽真是烏鴉嘴、還害他被喬巴轟炸。怎麼可能相信綠藻頭會把他的腿治好……唉，這白痴劍士別把他的腿搞得長短不一就該慶幸了。

瘀額頭還是昏迷不醒，但為免他醒來後惹麻煩，山治還是伸手去抓鐐銬。他把鑰匙收好後，就把腳鐐銬著大塊頭的腳踝──瘀額頭離石壁太遠了、腳也太粗了，教鐵鏈繃得快要斷掉、鐐銬也幾乎鎖不上。山治一臉報復的笑意，一手把對方的外套扯下來──便宜貨就是容易撕爛──把他的手從後紥個死緊。

確定這大塊頭半分動彈不得，山治才給他搜身。瘀額頭藏在外套下的槍套空空如也，胖子定是搶了他的槍；要不然抵著那青黴腦袋的，就是他的槍了。山治轉頭看向鼾聲如雷的綠藻頭，不禁打了個寒噤；這寒噤恐怕跟窗外傳來的微風無關。

瘀額頭的腳踝還套著匕龘首，可是它又短又鈍的，恐怕連把熟雞切片也不行，但山治還是拿走了──總比手無寸鐵好。他再次拉拉衣服繫成的結，然後撐著身子離開瘀額頭、回到原處，在綠藻頭身旁的石壁頹然坐下，細數著自己的呼吸，直至劇痛漸緩、腦筋逐漸變得清明。

除了呆等以外，沒有別的可以做了，他竪著耳朵細聽，但石牢外卻沒半點聲音；室內只有綠藻頭殺豬似的鼾聲，山治太熟識這聲音了，不費半分力氣就能忽略過去。他掏出香煙、瞄瞄頭頂的油燈，細量半晌才認為靠那點煙根本不可能，只得叼著香煙卻不點燃。只叼著煙跟抽煙是兩碼子的事，卻總比嘴上空虛強；這讓他心裏不再煩燥、也不再感到腿上突突發疼。他閉上眼睛，設計明晚的餐單；為了補償娜美桑跟羅賓醬今晚沒能吃好的，明天的晚餐非得異常豐盛不可──貴族酥皮批好了，這島上的市集很大，該有他想要的香料……

唇間的香煙快滑落，他才猛然抬起頭來，原來自己差點睡著了。

得繼續看守才行。山治憤憤地坐好，卻痛得忍不住低呼，只得緊咬著牙，看向綠藻頭。幸好這傢伙還是睡得雷打不動，如常緊皺眉心──他到底是不是不曾作過好夢啊？

「還在睡？很好，你也該休息一下了。」山治壓著嗓子喃喃道，以免吵醒對方；又一手拿下香煙，在指尖轉動。「路飛應該快來了。那笨蛋動作怎麼這樣慢，大概是找不到這地方吧。」他又瞄瞄劍士：「不讓你看守真是明智。」

「雖然活該讓你看守的。」他拇指食指使勁，把香煙從中折彎；香煙變成這樣子，就算有打火機也沒用了。「你被抓都是你自作自受，誰讓你跟著我呢？白痴。你『不必』跟著我啊，我能照顧自己的。」

他繼續掐著煙，紙卷都破裂了，煙絲飄在他的褲子上。他掐著乾燥煙草，輕輕嗅著那香氣。「我沒事。自那以後──過了幾個島了？我都想不起來了。一切都過去了，我沒事，那也不重要了。我欠你的人情，你沒欠我什麼。

「我知道你不止盯著我一個，可是我不像路飛、也不像娜美桑他們──我不需要你龘他媽當我的保母。懂了嗎？綠藻。再試著保護我的話，我就踹扁你。待喬巴一說你痊癒了，我就讓你親身體驗一下，到底誰比較需要保護。你不必跟著我，不管我的狗屎噩運有多恐怖，我也能解決的。我夠強悍，能自己處理；我夠強悍，可以保護大伙，包括你。要是我不在的話，你就儘管保護大伙吧，還要自己守好背後。不用擔心我，懂了嗎？因為我不勞你費心。」

他把兩截縐巴巴的香煙丟石牢另一端，抬頭看去上方的油燈，火光把雙眼映得發疼，他才垂下頭來盯著地面。「我不要別人為我受傷，我不要。」

他頓下來，屏著氣嚥了嚥。幾若不聞的腳步聲穿過門板牆壁漸漸迫近，大伙的腳步聲可不會那麼靜悄悄的。他伸手要搖搖劍士的肩膀，提高嗓門說道：「綠藻頭──」

「我聽到了。」山治的手還沒碰上他的肩膀，他就已經睜著眼，緩慢而慵懶地坐起來。

「你起來多久了？」山治趕緊迫問。

「夠久了。」他也不解釋，只把和道抽出，直直伸向對方──要讓他抓著劍柄。

山治還在怔愣不及接過，劍士已經不耐煩地低吼一聲，抓過他的手，掰著他的手指讓他握好劍柄。「你又沒有失血、和道又沒有損毁。趁他們還沒到來，快把劍藏好，動作快！」

山治眨眨眼，握好和道──銀白劍身纖巧卻是沉甸甸的，但不比他想像中重；就算他不擅使劍，也能感受到這劍有多完美。他把劍收在腿下，然後往後挨在牆上。

索隆又躺下來閉上眼睛，假裝迷昏不醒；身子卻半覆在白色劍鞘上，讓那空蕩蕩的劍鞘不至過於礙眼；另外兩把劍也放在身子附近，觸手可及。

山治才閉眼不久，就聽見胖子拔高的嗓音從門上的鐵柵外傳來，在石壁上迴盪：「快走，一切都完了。我們的僱主大人似乎在裝傻賣瘋，原來這牢室早佈下機關。他應該沒法趕回來關掉那裝置──」

鑰匙把鎖轉開，門板吱呀地盪開時，胖子驀地閉嘴。

「喂！發生什麼事？」好額頭打手緊張問道，大步走向倒地的大塊頭：「難道『那傢伙』比我們先到嗎？」

「別傻了。」胖子罵道：「怎麼可能？」可是他的語調也是沒有底氣的。

山治瞇著眼偷瞄胖子的臉，幾乎忍不住笑。這表情他怎會看不出來？看過路飛的橡皮攻擊、看過他不要命的猛打，誰都是會圓瞪著眼，滿臉不能置信的。路飛扭曲事情的本事，跟扭曲身體一樣厲害；只要親身被他纏過身體，就能輕易看出被纏過的人的徵兆了。

「可是老大、那瘋子用那種方法把那些傢伙揍飛──」

「我就說過了，他是吃了惡魔果實啦。被他打倒的人則沒有吃過。」

「那他們如何──」

「我沒問，不打算問。」胖子冷冷道：「不然就要留下來，跟這石牢一起被炸了。」

他轉身走近綠藻頭，從山治的角度看不到胖子手裏的是什麼，可是喀啦的清脆聲音，絕對是有人扣住板機了。

綠藻頭還是躺著不動──那白痴又睡著了嗎？胖子的手在動，快要拉板機了──

他倆離山治太遠，撲過去是肯定來不及的了──但好額頭很近。山治從腳下抽出劍來，雙手握好劍柄，一下插進大塊頭的腳踝，恰好在鞋子上方。

效果本該能讓胖子分散注意力的；打手殺豬似的哀嚎，然後轟然倒地。然而，胖子似乎沒受打擾，只平靜地說：「原來之前是你放倒他的。」他笑著轉過身來，部下摟著腳著地上打滾、慘叫，他也不為所動，只緊緊地盯著山治，一手握著槍，緩緩瞄準金髮男人。

山治一手緊抓著劍，一手撐地，準備隨時借力撲向胖子。他沒信心能成功制服對方，但絕不能就這樣倒下──

那瞬間山治忘了劍士的存在，胖子也一樣、要不就是壓根不把他當一回事。無論如何，劍士一拳打中他的膝蓋時，他是毫無防備的，跟綠髮男人一起撞在地上，手裏的槍震耳一響，然後給撞得飛了出去。

子彈恰好刷過耳邊，揚起幾縷金髮，嵌進身後的牆。山治卻只是眨了眨眼，猛地把劍刃抵住胖子肥嘟嘟的脖子。「別動。」耳裏還是嗡嗡作響，連自己的聲音也幾乎聽不見。

跪在地上還想撿槍的胖子猛地僵住，汗濕的臉一陣紅一陣白。

胖子身後的索隆趕緊掙扎著起來，一手緊攥著滿是繃帶的身側，嗆咳著喘息道：「山治！那槍──」

「沒事。」山治應道：「沒打中。」

劍士的目光轉到身後的彈孔，再回到山治身上，不住打量那毫髮間的距離。山治清楚看到劍士緊咬著牙。「該死，廚子，你幹嗎把事情搞砸──」

「搞砸？」和道重得幾乎抓不穩，尤其是坐著時更握不好它。他只得趁劍滑掉之前重新抓好，卻把更多血濺到劍刃上。「結果不是跟計劃一樣嗎？」

「時機沒抓準啦！害我得替你擦屁股。」

「哦，不好意思，我不知道呢，忘了發動讀心能力什麼的，不知道你在想什麼。反正還不是成功了嘛──當心！後面！」

好額頭蹣跚著站起來，腳踝的血淹過鞋子流到地上。他從外套掏出小刀，跟瘀額頭的匕龘首剛好湊成一對。山治還在大叫示警，他就已經對準索隆的背要扎下去了。

劍士也不轉頭，身子一矮就翻身躲過去。好額頭又舉起小刀，這次不是要戳索隆，卻是要丟向山治的眉心。他忙著瞇眼瞄準，沒注意索隆又爬著蹲起來，一手抄起兩把劍。刀子還沒來得及丟出去，就被索隆的兩把劍上下夾著，一個用力就被剔飛了。

「早就說好了，你家老大歸那傢伙。」索隆跟好額頭說，下巴卻朝廚子一揚。他把劍往地一插，以撐著身子站起來。「所以，你只能歸我了。」

好額頭瞪著他，喃喃說道：「你還想幹嘛，明明已經流血流得──」話還沒說完，索隆就攻擊了。

「我讓你別動。」胖子轉頭想看看他們的狀況，卻被山治淡淡阻止。他不管腿上傳來的劇痛，只管向前挨，要好好用劍抵住對方的脖子。「耍劍什麼的我不在行，不過這劍鋒利得很，我要劈了你的喉嚨倒也不必費勁。」他瞄瞄胖子身後：「反正那邊也沒什麼好看的。」

好額頭在胖子身旁重重跪下，呻吟了一聲，才臉孔朝下的直直摔倒，像瘀額頭般一動不動了。胖子使勁圓睜著小眼睛，希望不轉過頭也能看到身後的索隆，好半天才轉轉眼睛盯著山治，惶惶地喘道：「你想要什麼？如果你想要──什麼也行，財寶，我通通都給你，要知道我僱主的名字的話，我也──」

山治微笑。「我想要什麼，我早告訴過你了。」

山治把劍湊近一點，他卻嚇得直挺著背，渾身發僵。「不──等等等等──你必須依靠我才能活下去。」胖子突然想起自己的籌碼，馬上沉靜下來，又是之前的一副得意嘴臉盯著山治：「這地方埋了一堆炸龘藥，隨時都會爆炸，會把你們壓扁埋住的。你們一身是傷，動也動不了，沒有我幫忙的話，你們就會被埋在這裏；運氣不好的話，更會──」

「喂，綠藻。」山治打斷他的話：「你有想過要輕鬆逃生嗎？」

索隆靠著劍跪在地上，低垂著頭不住喘息。「我有想過你快讓那混蛋閉嘴。」

山治點點頭，又看向胖子，臉上笑意忍不住加深。「英雄所見略同。」

「等──別──拜託──！」胖子嚥了嚥，上下滑動的喉咳抵住了劍刃；他死死瞪住山治，像尾撂淺的魚似的，嘴巴張張閉閉。「你們真的想死啊？你們瘋了？你、你們是怎麼樣的傢伙啊？」

「早就說過了吧。」山治說道：「是海賊啦。」他把劍拋了半圈，用劍柄狠狠戳中胖子的額角。胖子像坨麪團似的重重倒下。

山治小心翼翼地把劍放在地上，不讓劍刃磕碰到石地。「半根骨頭也沒弄斷嘛。」索隆搖頭說道：「不該這麼用力戳他的，待他真的能醒來，那時候我們都完蛋了，什麼也幹不了。」

「除非這地方真會如他所說，會爆炸會塌陷，否則我們才不會完蛋。」山治聳聳肩：「這傢伙多是胡謅的吧。」

頭頂突然隱隱傳來隆隆聲。山治猛地抬頭，天花掉下來的灰塵把他嗆得不住咳嗽：「嘛，不是胡謅也總該是誇大的吧……」

第二下更響亮的隆隆聲教牆壁震動起來；第三下緊隨其後。他倆緊盯天花，天花的石隙卻不住落下灰泥。

「該死。」索隆咒罵著使勁爬起來。石板從天花墮落，索隆一把撲向山治，石板險險刷過燦金腦袋，擊在地上。

索隆一把丟下劍，結結實實的抓住了山治，把他嚇得直叫：「等等，你在幹嗎──」山治緊抓著手裏的和道，拼命伸長手總算撿回兩把劍。這時索隆卻一把扛起他，一邊避過墮落的石板，一邊往門口直衝，一腳把門板踹開。他們才剛踉蹌著衝出門外，房間內的天花就轟地悉數砸落。

山治不住嗆咳，把髮絲的灰泥拂去。索隆寬闊的背脊靠住他的，他能感到對方的胸口不住起伏喘息。「別把血蹭上我的外套。」

「別把血……呃……別把血蹭上我的劍。」

山治看著雪白劍刃上的點點譎紅。「回去替你弄乾淨。接好。」他把三把劍放在地上，把它們推回主人的手邊。

山治從背上感到對方全身一僵，又聽到頭頂的樓梯迴盪著吱吱喳喳的吵鬧聲，也聽到什麼東西給打破的聲音、跟連接不斷的腳步聲。「似乎有人回來了。」

「嗯。」索隆把劍撿起來，劍刃刮在地上發出刺耳的聲音。

光是把劍撿起來，他也費勁得渾身發顫。山治只得嘆了口氣，背脊抵住對方的背，臂上推著地板使勁，要把兩人一併撐起身子來。要是敵人不多──就算對方有槍也好……「可能不是這大宅的主人。」他說道：「可能是海軍，也可能是──」

「索隆！！！！！山治！！！！！你們在哪？？？！！！」

山治頃刻放鬆下來，脫力的坐下去靠著索隆的背脊，他知道背後的劍士也是一樣。他齜牙笑得燦爛，咧嘴咧得臉頰生疼。「總算趕上了。」

「動作也太慢了吧。」山治能聽出他話裏的笑意。

「你本來是打算怎樣做的？」他問道：「我們都沒法站起來了。」

「船到橋頭自然直。」

山治輕哼，感受劍士每次喘息的胸口起伏。按他看來，混帳劍士能多撐十分數──頂多十五分鐘，就會完全脫力、一動不動了。搞不好在回去的路上就會倒下去，不過路飛也在，睡過去了也沒關係。

山治捕捉到小蹄子敲在地板的聲音。「很好，喬巴真的來了。」

索隆低聲嘆了口氣，山治聽了卻樂得不住傻笑。「閉嘴啦！」索隆怒道：「他也會把你補娃娃似的縫起來啊。」

「嗯？你樂意身上一直留著槍傷？堂堂大劍豪，該不會害醫生的小小縫針吧？」

「在腿傷痊癒之前，你都一直要惹我生氣嗎？」

「總得找點樂子嘛。最少一星期吧，喬巴大概也是不會讓我踹扁你了。」山治往後一靠，腦袋抵著劍士的肩膀。雙腿還是疼痛不已，不過喬巴會處理好的。「希望娜美桑讓我買把鎖，不然我沒法守住冰箱，不讓路飛把它洗劫一空啊。」腳步聲仍在腳步徘徊。他倆大可朝上大吼，可是路飛一旦知道他們的所在地，很可能會轟穿牆壁直接撲過來。被橡皮這樣一轟，走廊的天花還不馬上崩坍嗎？反正大伙不一會就能找到樓梯。

「廚子。」索隆說：「要是你真的想滅那了胖子，喬巴也不會讓你胡來──」

「我想回去時，順道去一趟海軍基地，讓他們知道外面有人要找他們某個船長的麻煩。」他指指那扭曲的門板，還有鐵柵小窗後面的碎石瓦礫。「石牢內的傢伙也該出不來了，要是在碼頭的傢伙沒被拘捕的話，也會把海軍拖上好一陣子，所以海軍基地該暫時沒人。」

「大概吧。」

「我們任由他們被埋被抓，算是不近人情嗎？」

「活該他們被關在海軍監獄。」索隆搖搖頭算是認同。

「我們也沒什麼好報復的。」山治小心避過繃帶傷患，肘肘索隆的腰側。「不過是普通鍛鍊而已吧？」

樓上的門給打開了，大伙的吵鬧聲變得清晰。喬巴跟路飛不住嚷嚷，也蓋不了娜美的呼喚聲，讓山治忍不住笑說：「喂，不必讓喬巴知道槍傷是怎麼來的，他也能治好吧？」

索隆聽著樓梯傳來越見瞭亮的喧嘩，沉默半晌才說道：「你的腿是怎樣斷的也不重要；雷劈跟電鰻也是差不多吧？反正雷劈什麼的都不是新鮮事兒。」

「也不必讓他們知道有人到過海軍基地。」

「也不必讓他們知道有人喝了女人加料的酒。」索隆轉過頭去，金髮拂過自己的顎頰，讓山治從眼角看清自己的側臉。「廚子，別再來了。加料酒什麼的、電鰻什麼的、斷腿什麼的，通通都不要再來了。」

「答應你。」山治笑著應道。

「再來也行──」索隆在喉頭咕噥，被轟隆隆地衝過來的船長蓋過了聲音，山治幾乎沒聽見接下來的話：「但你得確定我在你身邊。」

然後路飛在他們身旁絆倒，滾在地上愉快地呼喚喬巴；喬巴就在路飛身後，明明就能看見山治跟索隆，卻緊張得仍然追問他們的下落。身周盡是一片混亂吵鬧，讓山治愉快得沒法回答。

 

END


End file.
